El intercambio one direction Zayn y Tu
by Andrea-0
Summary: Styles Cox 16 años cabellos castaño ondulado no tan alta pero delgada, vivo con mis padres Anne y dez y mi hermano mayor Harry, estudio en TC voy en penúltimo grado y mi hermano en último, estudio con mis 4 mejores amigas: patricia o como yo le digo pato, Maria , Nathalia y Paula la novia de Harry...
1. sinopsis

Esta historia no es mía, es de una amiga... yo tan solo le ayude un poco

en las partes donde vean esto"_" es para que inserten su nombre o el que quieran para el personaje, TC: tu colegio

* * *

Sinopsis

_ Styles Cox 16 años cabellos castaño ondulado no tan alta pero delgada, vivo con mis padres Anne y dez y mi hermano mayor Harry, estudio en _ TC voy en penúltimo grado y mi hermano en último, estudio con mis 4 mejores amigas: patricia o como yo le digo pato, Maria , Nathalia y Paula la novia de Harry.  
Soy una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela junto con mis amigas y sus

novios el novio de pato es Louis un castaño de ojos azules y muy gracioso, el novio de Maria es Liam un chico muy tierno pero a la vezalgo serio, el novio de Natahalia Niall un chico rubio muy risueño y ducle y el novio de Paula el loco de mi hermano y sin mas faltar ni novio el mas hermoso del planeta haha Josh o como yo le digo mi media naranja.  
Hace unos días mis padres nos informaron a mi y a mi hermano que no enviarían a Londres durante 6 largos meses y dijeron que yo me hospedaría en la casa de los Malik y mi hermano en la casa de los Stewart asi que estos días mi hermano y yo hemos andado algo bajo de nota realmente no queremos irnos extrañaremos mucho todo a nuestros amigos y a nuestros novios aunque mama para subirme el animo hoy me dijo que los Malik tenia un hijo muy simpatco llamado Zayn que tenia 17 años luego de que mi mama me dijera esto papa nos llamo a la sala y nos dijo que nos iríamos en una semana asi que tedriamos que ir comprando lo que necesitaremos para irnos en ese momento solo pensé "Me voy de compras con mis amigas" bueno no fue mas y mi mama dijo que fueramos a dormir


	2. Chapter 1

Al dia siguiente Eran la 7:30 AM y mi despertador sono en ese momento lo desactive y decidi levantarme, entre al baño y encendí la ducha y espere a que el agua se templara un poco para entrar me demore alrededor de 5 minutos bañándome ya que amaba el olor a frutilla salía de la ducha Sali coloque una toalla blanca sobre mi cuerpo , me diriji al aramrio y me decidi colocarme esto http:

my_style_number/set?id=39142657#stream_boxluego

de vestirme vi que eran las 8:00 Sali corriendo de mi habitación y vi que Harry tambie salía de la suya mientras me decía:  
Harry: Hola dormilona  
Tu: Hola hermano, se nos hizo tarde para ir a clase (en ese momento Harry sonrio de manera malvada)  
Harry: Es normal  
Bajamos las escaleras mientras escuchábamos a mama gritarnos  
Mama: Nuevamente tarde Chicos  
Harry: Madre, no pasa anda aun hay tiempo solo llegaremos temprano si nos prestas el carro (haciendo pucheros)  
Tu: Si no nos prestas el carro, llegaremos tarde y nos reportaran en dirección  
Mama: esta bien chicos, ten las llaves del auto Harry (Harry y yo sonreímos victoriosos y salimos de la casa tomando el jugo y la tostada que mama nos había dado)  
Harry y yo salimos corriendo hacia el auto ya que era bastante tarde y nos cerrarían la puerta de la escuela aunque eso no importante porque, casi siempre llegábamos tarde y lo que hacíamos era darle algo de dinero al portero para que nos dejara entrar.  
Mientras íbamos en el auto Harry comenzó a platicarme sobre nuestro viaje  
Harry: Enana tu si quieres irte a Londres? Yo por mi parte extrañare todos, serán 6 largos meses.  
Tu: Pues realmente si me pone muy triste, extrañare todo al igual que en especial a Josh, pero de igual manera tendremos que ir mama y papa ya decidieron por ti y por mi.

En ese momento ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, Harry estaciono el auto, yo baje de el, observe como Harry dejo su mirada anclada a su teléfono.  
Tu: Harry pasa algo? Esta bien todo?  
Harry: No hoy cumplo 5 meses con Paula y lo olvide por completo  
Tu: Harry Edwards Styles Cox que pasa contigo? Eres un novio terrible(le dije en tono de burla)  
Harry: "Tu Apodo" que hago no podre llegar a verla con las manos vacías, no esta bien de mi parte (estaba bastante preocupado, o eso parecía)  
Tu: Y si vamos al centro comercial antes de clases y le compras algo bonito?- (Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y yo subi al auto)- y que has pensado en regalarle?  
Harry: Aun no lose, dime tu que eres mujer (lo decía burlándose de mi, era el colmo en ese momento solo lo fulmine con la mirada)  
Tu: No eres para nada gracioso, ya no te ayudare a decidir que regalarle  
Harry: No _ lo siento, pero ayúdame, tu sabes que para estas cosas no tengo inspiración.  
Tu: Tu nunca tienes inspiración para nada (dije riéndome)  
Finalmente llegamos al centro comercial donde Harry bajo corriendo del auto y se dirigió a un almacén bastante hermoso donde vendían muchos accesorios y ropa.  
Harry: _ que le compramos?  
Tu: déjame observar que hay no seas afanado  
Harry: esta bien lo siento (dijo haciendo pucheros)  
Tu: Harry mira estoooo! (Habia encontrado una linda cadena con una letra "H" en ella, sabia que a mi amiga le encantaría nadie mas que ella que ame lo accesorios)  
Harry: Es perfecta, me la llevo gracias hermana  
Harry pago la cadena y nuevamente nos dirigimos al auto para ir a la escuela y mientras llegábamos allí Harry vio una floristería donde decidió parar para comprar también unas lindas flores para Paula, mi hermano era hermoso con ella, realmente se amaban se notaba en todo lo que hacían juntos.  
Finalmente llegamos a la escuela bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la portería de la escuela.  
Portero: Es tarde chicos, temo que no los dejare ingresar a clases  
Harry: Tendrás tu recompensa como siempre (picando el ojo)  
Portero: Esta bien muchachos pero espero que no vuelva a suceder  
Harry y yo ingresamos a la escuela corriendo para que ningún maestro nos viera ya que si era así no nos dejarían entrar a clases, Harry se despidió de mi en un pasillo antes de mi salón, el beso mi mejilla y nuevamente me agradeció por haberle ayudado con el regalo de Paula, luego de eso yo Salí corriendo hacia mi salón, cuando llegue allí mire por la ventanilla y vi a mis amigas en la esquina de lado derecho del salón como siempre, antes de que yo pudiera tocar la puerta la maestra abrió de golpe la puerta.  
Maestra: Srt. Styles como siempre tarde verdad?  
Tu: Maestra lo siento, lo que pasa es que me sentía algo indispuesta y estuve en baño un rato  
Maestra: Mmm… Claro Styles y demoro allí maso menos 2 horas. (mis compañeros en ese momento rieron, yo solo los fulmine con la mirada había sido un chiste bastante incomodo)  
Tu: Si lo siento maestra  
Maestra: A su asiento Styles y tome apuntes  
Me dirigí a mi asiento al lado de mis amigas mientras caminaba hacia allí vi a la fastidios de Lina la ex novia de Josh quien aun seguía enamorada de el, e in tentaba hacer mi vida imposible pero no podía, llegue donde mis amigas y salude a cada una de ellas.  
Paula: Porque llegas tarde _?  
Tu: Tu sabes que es imposible sacar a Harry rápido de casa (Paula solo rio)  
Las dos horas de clase fueron eternas para mi ya quería salir de ese salón me sentía asfixiada teniendo que compartir el mismo oxigeno con lina, por fin sonó el timbre y Salí del salón con mis amigas nos dirigimos a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer.  
Tu: Cuñada felices 5 meses (abrace a paula ella solo se sonrojo un poco)  
Paula: Gracias (en ese momento Maria Pato y Nathalia solo reían comentando entre ellas que era imposible que Harry ya llevara tanto tiempo con Paula)  
A lo lejos escuche una voz muy masculina que gritaba mi nombre yo solo voltie…..

Espero que les guste ...


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
Al momento de voltearme vi a Josh que venía hacia mí, pero en ese momento vi que Lina se le acerco a abrazarlo, él le correspondió el abazón y se fijó de que en ese momento yo lo estaba observando, así que solo di media vuelta y continúe hablando con mis amigas.  
Luego de unos cuantos minutos Josh se acerco y le dijo a Paula que Harry la estaba esperando en el parque trasero, Paula ta

n solo se sonrojo un poco y se fue.  
Josh: hola princesa (beso mi mejilla de una manera muy tierna)  
Tu: Hola (le dije bastante seca)  
Josh: Que te sucede amor, estas muy extraña? (tomando mi mano) Estas celosa?  
Tu: (como me preguntaba eso era bastante ridículo, el sabia que Lina me molestaba mucho) No estoy celosa, tan solo que me molesta la manera en que Lina te distrae  
Josh: Tu sabes que no es así, no me digas eso que sabes que me duele, tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, por algo ya no ando con ella porque no la amo, solo a ti y solo a ti (paso sus brazos por mi cintura) Te amo princesa  
Tu: Yo también te amo mucho (Nuestros labios se acercaron, hasta el momento que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron)  
En ese momento paso el director  
Director: Styles, Devine sepárense ya los quiero a un metro de distancia, (josh y yo solo reímos separándonos)  
Tu: Si director como usted diga (en tono de burla)  
Josh y yo nos diregimos donde el resto de los chico allí estaban Maria con Liam, Pato con Lou y Nathalia con Niall esos eran mis amigos los que siempre me savaba una sonrisa pero a los cuales en este momento debía contarles que mis padres me enviaría a Londres. Llegamos donde los chico Josh y yo tomamos asiento.  
Tu: Hola chicos como va todo (con cara de ponqué)  
Todos: Bien "tu apodo"  
Tu: Chicos necesito contarles algo (mi sonrisa se fue de mi cara de un momento a otro)  
Maria: Que sucede todo esta bien? (en tono de preocupación)  
Pato: Paso algo malo en tu casa?  
Tu: No, no es nada de eso solo que….. (Mis ojos se cristalizaron de a pocos)  
Nathalia: _ Que te pasa, es algo tan malo, que vas a llorar?  
Niall: "Tu Apodo" dinos que sucede no nos dejes asi  
Tu: Me ire durante 6 meses (una lagrima se derramo sobre mi mejilla)  
Liam: Que? Como que te vas seis meses? A donde? Y con permiso de quien? (intentando sacarme una sonrisa pero no fue posible)  
Tu: Si ya es una decisión tomada (voltee a ver a Josh y vi que su cara cambio de un momento a otro ya no veía esa sonrisa en su cara) Mis padres decidieron mandarme a mi hermano y a mi a Londres a estudiar, porque creen que es muy buena oportunidad para nosotros  
Louis: _ porque no nos lo contaste antes?  
Tu: Lo siento chicos mis padres nos lo dijeron apenas el Domingo (estaba a punto de realmente romper en lagrimas mientas sentía que los brazos de Josh se abrazaban a mi cintura)  
Nathalia: Y tu si quieres ir?  
Tu: (baje un poco la mirada) Realmente no, los extrañare bastante  
En ese momento llego Harry junto con Paula, ella traía en su cuello el bello collar que Harry había comprado para ella, le lucia hermoso  
Harry: Que pasa chico0s que los veo con caras largas? (mostrando sus dientes)  
Liam: Como que, que carajos pasa Harry? Te vas a ir durante seis meses a Londres y no pudiste contarnos  
(Paula en ese momento abrió sus ojos como platos y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco)  
Paula: Como que te vas para Londres durante seis meses Harry? Porque no me comentaste nada sobre el tema?  
Harry: Lo siento amor (tomo la mano de paula) es que todo sucedió tan rápido.  
María: Chicos les propongo que para despedir a Harry y a _ nos Vallamos a mi finca el miércoles y regresemos el sábado, _ cuando se van?  
Tu: El lunes en la mañana  
Niall: Entonces perfecto nos iremos a quedar a la finca y luego tu y Harry tendrán tiempo de empacar sus maletas (todos quitaron la cara de tristeza y se alegraron bastante de que ya solo faltara un día para el miércoles)  
Harry: Perfecto chicos entonces no iremos el miércoles (mostro nuevamente sus dientes el tonto de mi hermano sabiendo que mis padres probablemente no nos darían permiso ya que querrían pasar los últimos días con nosotros)  
Sonó el timbre para ir a clases y todos se levantaron menos Josh y yo ya que no lo deje irse porque quería hablar unos minutos con el privado  
Josh: Porque me detienes debo ir a clases (con voz seca)  
Tu: Estas molesto? Lo siento por no haberte comentado antes sobre esto (rodee mis brazos sbre su cuello)  
Josh: Como quieres que este, contento porque te vas durante seis meses, me duele bastante que no me lo hallas dicho antes, pero sabes que me duele más que mi corazón se dividirá en dos porque si tu no estas con migo él no está completo. (pasos sus brazos por mi cintura formando un abrazo)  
Tu: Amor solo serán seis meses que pasaran volando lo prometo (mis ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente)  
Josh: Si pero es que sin ti no soy nada, me sentiré solo nada será igual, me iré contigo  
Tu: No, estás loco y la escuela? Y tus padres? (realmente estaba loco si creía que lo dejaría ir con migo no podía dejar que el abandonara la escuela y menos e su ultimo grado)  
Josh: Si iré contigo (haciendo pucheros)  
Tu: No Josh no voy a permitir eso! (algo alterada)  
Josh: Esta bien amor, entonces iré a visitarte  
Tu: Esa idea está mejor (se lo dije muy sonriente)  
En ese momento recordé que debía ir a clases ya que hacia tiempo había sonado el timbre  
Tu: Bebe, es tarde ya deberíamos ir a clases  
Josh: Si es cierto, nos vemos a las salida? Te llevare a tu casa?  
Tu: Esta bien (bese sus labios tiernamente y salí corriendo a clases)  
Cada vez veía el salón mas cerca mientras recordaba que materia tenia, llegue al salón y golpee suavemente, el maestro abrió la puerta y entre enseguida a sentarme mientras escuche un susurro "debió de haber estado besándose con cualquiera" era nada mas ni nada menos que la fastidios de Lina quien lo había dicho a una de las fastidiosas de sus amigas así que, di unos cuantos pasos de regreso y le susurre al oído "No era con cualquiera princesa, estaba con mi novio Josh, lo recuerdas" vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante, pero realmente no era algo que me preocupara así que seguí directo a mi lugar, las horas pasaron bastante rápido, sonó nuevamente el timbre y Salí del salón de clases mientras eso iba hablando con mis amigas como siempre.  
Pato: Que haremos hoy en la tarde chicas? (ella era la mas rumbera de todas, amaba salir a baila no le importaba si era a mitad de semana)  
Paula: Estas loca Patricia tenemos tareas (se lo dijo bastante seria)  
Nathalia: Hayy Paula que aburrida eres, aparte yo que _ llevara a Harry y allá estarás con el  
Tu: La verdad chicas hoy apoyo a Paula ella tiene razón es lunes, no es día de salir a bailar.  
María: Esta bien montón de ABURRIDAS, Pato Nathalia y yo si nos iremos a bailar.  
Se dieron la vuelta y siguieron su camino, yo en ese momento me despedí de Paula y me dirigí a la salida de la escuela para esperar a Josh quien me había dicho que me acompañaría a casa.  
En ese mismo instante llego Josh para llevarme a casa, y vi que Harry venia detrás de el  
Harry: ¡_! (grito)  
Tu: Que sucede hermano (le pregunte algo perdida)  
Harry: Te iras con tu noviecito?  
Tu: Si porque sucede algo? (le dije algo indignada)  
Harry: Relájate hermana es por molestarte, yo a aun no iré a cas invitare a Paula a cenar  
Tu: Esta bien Harry (le dije sonriente)  
Josh y yo salimos caminando hacia su auto, cuando llegamos el abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarme entrar, dios realmente él era un caballero, se subió al auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa, en el camino no hablamos mucho ya que la escuela era bastante cerca de casa.  
Al momento de llegar a casa antes de entrar  
Josh: Amor les dirás a rus padres de lo de la finca?  
Tu: Real mente no se, creó que sería mejor que Harry fuese quien le dijera a mis padres  
Josh: y si yo se los digo amor?  
Tu: La verdad no creo que sea lo apropiado (aunque probablemente accederían Johs y yo llevábamos saliendo un año y un poco más y ellos confiaban mucho en nosotros)  
En el momento en que ya estábamos dentro de casa salió mama a saludarnos  
Mama: Hola chicos, como va todo  
Tu: Bien mama  
Josh: Muy bien sra Styles  
Mama: Sigan les daré algo de onces  
Josh: Esta bien, Gracias  
En ese momento josh me dijo que si era buena idea que el le dijera a mama lo de la finca asi que no alcance a contestarle nada porque en ese momento mama ya volvia con las onces  
Josh: Sra Styles, puedo preguntarle algo?  
Mama: Claro, dime?...


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3  
Josh: Lo que pasa es que… (se coloco algo nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus deditos) Es que ya que _ y Harry se van a Londres pues…. (Le pegue un leve codazo en el estomago) Maria nos invito a quedarnos en su finca para despedirnos de ellos  
Mama: Y con quien iran? (dijo no muy convencida)  
Josh: Iremos con Liam, Louis, Niall, Paula, Nathalia, Pato, Mar

ía, _, Harry y pues yo  
Mama: y tu si quieres ir _?  
Tu: pues mama me encantaría (le dije bastante sonriente)  
Mama: Me parece una grandiosa idea, pero antes debemos consultarlo con tu padre no crees?  
Tu: Claro mama  
Mama: y Harry que dice el si quiere ir? Y hablando de Harry donde carajos se habrá metido este chico?  
Tu: Lo que pasa es que hoy estaba cumpliendo 5 mese con Paula y Dijo que la invitaría a cenar  
Mama: Ahh! Ya pero pudo habernos contado, ya es tarde (eran las 9:30)  
Tu: Si mama pero es un chico y debe divertirse  
Mama: Si tienes razón, pero te debió haber llevado con él para no dejarme este tormento (dijo en tono de burla)  
Tu: hay mama eso crees, ósea que no me extrañaras  
Mama: Jajaja No  
Tu: Pues yo se que Josh si me extrañara (le dije haciendo pucheros)  
Josh: Tu sabes que si (beso mi mejilla)  
En ese momento la puerta sonó creímos que había sido Harry pero no era así era papa  
Papa: Hola! Hay alguien en casa?  
Tu: Hola papa, que tal estuvo ti día (beso mi mejilla al saludarme)  
Papa: Bien pequeña gracias, Hola Josh (estrechando su mano)  
Josh: Buenas noche Sr. Styles  
Papa: Ya deberías dejar de llamarme señor, ya eres como de la familia (dijo en tono de burla, todos reímos)  
Josh: esta bien Dez  
Papa: Hola amor (saludando a mama)  
Mama: Hola querido  
Papa: y a que se debe esta reunión familiar a la cual no me habían invitado?  
Mama: Lo que pasa amor es que a _ y Harra los invitaron a quedarse a la finca de María  
Papa: y eso porque?  
Tu: Porque ellos si nos extrañaran y quieren hacernos una pequeña despedida alla  
Papa: yo también te extrañare y también quiero despedirte.  
Tu: Si es verdad papa, pero solo serán cuatro días y estaré bien, estarte con mis amigos  
Papa: Esta bien hija iras  
Tu: Gracias papa (lo abrace tiernamente)  
Josh: Gracias Dez (bastante sonriente)  
Mama: Bueno Josh o quiero ser grosera pero ya es tarde y en tu casa deben estar esperándote (eran las 10:30)  
Josh: Si es verdad Anne es verdad, muchas gracias por la cena (se despidió de mama y papa)  
Mama: No es nada Josh, _ acompaña a Josh a la puerta  
Tu: Claro mama (Llegamos a la puerta y era el momento de despedirnos aunque solo nos despedíamos por una noche era como si nos separáramos un mes, me acerque lentamente al el, pase mis bazos por su cuello y el lo suyos por mi cintura formando un abrazo, nuestro labios estaban a milímetros de cercanía hasta que se tocaron y nos besamos lentamente, sentí mariposas en el estomago no quería despegarme de sus labio hasta que papa tosio levemente detrás nuestro haciendo que nos soltáramos)  
Papa: Mucha cercanía no muchachitos  
Tu: papa (muy sonrojada)  
Josh: Amor nos vemos mañana en la escuela Te Amo Mucho (beso mi mejilla)  
Tu: Tambien yo a ti, Sueña Bonito (siempre le decía eso)  
Cerre la puerta lentamente luego de ver como Josh se alejaba de casa y subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación iba directo a alistar mi maleta para el miércoles estaba muy ansiosa por ir a la finca, mientas buscaba mi maleta y alistaba la ropa escuche que sonó la puerta de la casa fuete mente así que me asome por mi habitación y vi que era Harry, raro en mi hermano que azotara la puerta tan fuertemente, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a mi habitación,  
Harry: Hola enana que tal noche?  
Tu: Bien, como te fue?  
Harry: Todo estuvo perfecto ella es hermosa es la mujer que espere durante estos años( se refería obviamente a Paula)  
Tu: Me encanta que te hallas puesto serio Hermano  
Harry: Si es sierto y tu que hiciste hoy?  
Tu: Nada, vine con Josh a casa y platicamo un rato con mama y papa sobre lo de irnos a la finca de Maria  
Harry: Y que dijeron? (se formo una sonrisa en su rostro)  
Tu: (seria algo malvada y le diría que papa y mama dijeron que nos dejaría ir) dijeron que no  
Harry: (Vi como su sonrisa se borro de su rostro) y entonces para que alistas maletas?  
Tu: (había caído en mentira) Esta bien bobo si nos dejaran ir  
Harry: Wojooooo! Me ire a alistar maletas enana, no vemos mañana buena noche (beso mi frente y salió de mi habitación)  
Yo continúe alistando ropa hasta que me quede dormida sobre mi cama ni siquiera me cambie de ropa para dormir,  
Al otro Día  
Sonó la alarma de mi teléfono y me fije de que me había quedado dormida sobre mi cama así que me levante de allí y me dirigí a tomar una ducha no me demore mucho cundo Sali coloque una toalla sobre mi cuerpo y me dirigí al aramario a tomar algo de ropa decidí colocarme esto cgi/set?.locale=es&id=57203468  
Sali de mi habitación y fui a tomar el desayuno  
Mama: Hola hija que tal noche  
Tu: Bien mama  
Mama: Y alistaste tu ropa para mañana?  
Tu: Si ma todo ya está listo  
Mama: Ah está bien princesa, me ire a recostar un rato mas  
Tu: Okay mama ten un buen dia nos vemos en la noche.  
Termine de desayunar y me di cuenta que Harry aun no bajaba para que fueramos a coger el auto bus  
Tu: HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Apurateee o nos dejara el autobús  
Harry: Ya no seas escándalos enana estoy aquí (tomo un yogurt y una tostada y salimos de casa a coger el auto bus) Y tu porque vas tan bien vestida hoy a clases?  
Tu: Yo siempre me visto bien Harry  
Harry: Si es cierto  
El autobús llego a recogernos y nos subimos a el saludamos a casi todos los del bus y yo me sente hasta atrás al lado de un chico que me parecía muy guapo su nombre era Robert  
Robert: Hola _ Como estas?  
Tu: Hola Rober, bien y tu? (era tan guapo)  
Robert: Bien _, oye que te iras a Londres escuche?  
Tu: Si es cierto como lo sabes? (era impresionante como volaban los chismes)  
Robert: Me lo conto Lina  
Tu: Ahhh ya claro (seguimos hablando mientras llegábamos a la escuela aunque de mi mente no salía porque Lina sabia que yo me iva para Londres yo solo le había contado a mis amigos)  
Al momento de bajar de auto bus Robert me dejo seguir primer asi que baje antes, en eso mi bolso callo de mis manos al suelo asi que Robert lo recogió por mi  
Robert: Ten _ fue lindo hablar con tigo (en ese momento vi que Josh llegaba en su auto y e vio hablando con Robert si Josh era bastante celoso asi que salía que iba a estar disgustado por esto bajo de su auto y se dirigió hacia Robert y Hacia mi venia algo enfadado )  
Josh: Que te pasa ella tiene que le recoja las cosas (Refiriéndose a Robert)  
Tu: Tranquilo amor el solo quería ser amable  
Josh: Amable tratando de quitarme a mi novia, yo vi como la mirabas  
Robert: Si y que?  
Josh: Que es mi novia y no te vas a meter con ella (en ese momento me asuste bastante se veía como si josh y Robert fueran a golpearse así que me meti entre ambos y abrace a josh)  
Tu: Amor tranquilo vámonos ( En ese momento ivan entrando a la escuela Liam Louis Niall y Nathalia y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba)  
Louis: Todo esta bien o que pasa aca?  
Josh: Que este me quiere quitar a mi novia  
Tu: No Lou no es asi el solo me ayudaba a recoger mi bolsa  
Louis: Josh vamos este no vale la pena  
Josh: Es cierto no se ni siquiera porque estoy aquí, te vuelves a meter con ella y te parto la cara (le dijo amenazantemente josh a Robert. Robert solo se quedo callado y parado allí como paralizado, Josh me tomo de la mano e hizo que entreramos a la escuela) Estas bien amor?  
Tu: Si estoy bien, nada malo pasaba el y yo solo platicábamos se callo mi bolsa y el quiso ayudarme no fue mas  
Josh: Lo siento es que no quiero perderte nunca y me coloco celoso (Nathalia quien iva detrás nuestro con Niall coloco su mano en mi espalda y me dijo que fueramos a clase yo solo acenti con la cabeza y segui hacia mi salón con ella) amor disculapame (escuche que Josh grito)  
Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos salude a las chicas y saque mis libros ya que el maestro ya había llegado, las horas pasaron lentas sentía que nunca se acabarían pero finalmente terminaron, hoy saliamos temprano ya que era cierre de bimestre.  
Sono el timbre y salimos caminando con las chicas hasta que me tope con Robert  
Robert: _ Lo siento yo no quería provocar problemas  
Tu: No pasa nada tranquilo  
Robert: Enserio estoy muy apenado  
Tu: Es mejor que no hablemos o Josh se molestara y cumplirá lo que te dijo hoy en la mañana  
Robert: Esta bien (beso mi mejilla muy cerca a mis labio y se fue)  
Paula: _ te gusta Robert?  
Tu: Es bastante simpático pero no  
En ese momento sentí que alguien toco mi hombro diciendo "soy bastante simpático verdad"


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4  
Tu: Claro que no lo eres Niall  
Nathalia: Para mi si lo es  
Tu: Pero porque es tu novio, para mi es mi mejor amigo

Niall: Tienes razón pero igual me quieres verdad? (haciendo pucheros)  
Tu: Claro que si Niall  
Pato: Chicas hoy si haremos algo?  
Tu: Siiii, yo propongo tarde de chicas  
Niall: Claro, déjenme votado  
Tu: Si quieres vamos, yo creo que iremos a ver una película romantica o un spa o tal vez de compras, que opinas Niall?  
Paula: Se veria lindo con un barniz di uñas color rojo  
Maria: Si y un poco de sombras y delineador para que resalten sus ojos  
Nathalia: No gracias el es perfecto asi (todos reimos en ese momento)  
Niall: Bueno creo que mi mama me llama (decía mentiras)  
Pato: Nadie te llama asi que vamos de tarde de chicas  
En ese momento llegaron Liam, Louis, Harry y Josh pensando en que harían en la tarde  
Ellos: Hola Chicas  
Niall: Hey! Yo estoy aquí  
Ellos: Hola Chicas (se burlaron) Hola Chicas y Niall  
Niall: Suena mejor no  
Louis: Que han hoy amor? (refiriéndose a Pato)  
Pato: Nose bebe, estamos planeando una tarde de chicas  
Liam: Nosotros planeábamos lo mismo, bueno pues no de chicas de chicos, pero ,  
Hay nada mejor me callo  
Harry: Si estábamos pensando en ir a los bolos vamos todos juntos no?  
Tu: Pues la verdad no se deberíamos dividirnos hoy de igual manera pasaremos el resto de la semana juntos  
Paula: Si es ciertos chicos mejor nos vemos mañana ya para irnos (los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, nos despedimos de cada uno de ellos y nos marchamos)  
Pero antes de que nos marcháramos Josh tomo mi mano  
Josh: _ Disculpame fueron celos sabes que me moriría si tienes ojospara alguien mas  
Tu: (en ese momento mi rabia ya se había ido así que decidí hacer borrón y cuenta nueva aparte el y yo no peleábamos por ese tipo de cosas) Si amor tranquilo. Nos vemos mañana si que iré con las chicas, Te Amo Muchoooo (Bese sus labios fugazmente y me dirigi hacia donde Iván las chicas que era a mi casa)  
Nos subimos al auto de pato, ya que era la única que tenia licencia y auto obviamente mientras nos dirigíamos a casa escuchábamos música y hacíamos comentarios estúpidos como siempre, al llegar a casa todas bajamos del auto, yo abri la pueta y allí estaba mama  
Mama: Hola chicas a que se debe esta hermosa visita  
Chicas: Hola anne, venimos a acompañar a _ cambiare para ir al centro comercial  
Mama: eso me parece bien, Paula y tu porque no estas con Harry decidieron separase hoy? (se lo dijo casi que riendo)  
Paula: Si lose suegra, es que decidimos que hoy pasaríamos tiempo con nuestro amigos  
Mama: Ahh ya (mama era muy amiga de mis amigas era como una mas de nuestro circulo amistoso)  
Mientras las chicas y mama hablaban abajo yo estaba en mi habitación con Maria cambiando nuestro atuendo, Maria utilizo esto cgi/set?.locale=es&id=57217951 Yo utilice esto cgi/set?.locale=es&id=57218546 luego de cambiar nuestros atuendo Maria y yo bajamos, desde las eschaleras escuchábamos como Mama y las chicas reian a carcajadas, llegamos al primer piso  
Mama: Que chicas tan hermosas a donde van?  
Tu: Al centro comercial mama  
Mama: y porque se vistieron tan bien?  
Maria: Siempre hay que estar preparadas para cualquier sesión de fotos ya que seremos novias de unos famosos (todas rieron en ese momento)  
Paula: Entonces chicas vamos ya?  
Chicas: Si vamos  
Mama: Que les valla bien chicas, _ te espero acá antes de las 12 y si ves a tu hermano dile que de igual manera  
Tu: esta bien mama  
Salimos de casa y subimos al auto de Pato, nos dirigimos al centro comercial, cuando llegamos queríamos entrar a todos lo almacenes ya que yo quería comprar ropa para ir alistando todo para mi viaje. Me antojaba de todo lo que veía y lo compraba, mi tarjeta ya estaba muy cansada de ser tan usada asi que luego de un rato de compras con las chicas decidimos acercarnos a los cinemas para ver que había e cartelera, vimos que estaban presentando una película de miedo asi que la idea nos pareció fantástica y no dimos marcha atrás, nos acercamos a una de las taquillas a comprar los boletos, la función comenzaba dentro de 15 minutos asi que nos dirigimos a comprar palomitas y unas sodas  
Nathalia: Chicas y si me asusto quien me abrazara?  
Pato: Hayy! Eso suena a que alguien extraña a Niall (en eso un chico extraño en la fila dijo "YO") mira hay alguien en la fila que se ofrece a abrazarte  
Maria: y no esta nada mal?  
Paula: Deberias preguntarle su nombre  
Chico: No es necesario que me lo preguntes me llamo Greg  
Tu: Hola que tal Greg?  
Greg: Bien gracias, y que hacen 5 hermosas chicas solas en un cine  
Maria: Venimos de tarde de chicas  
Greg: Ahh! Ya les molestaría si las acompaño  
Pato: No claro que no  
Greg: y que edad tienen?  
Pato: Ellas 16 yo 17 y tu?  
Greg: 18  
Mientras pato hablaba con Greg las chicas y yo compramos las palomitas y sodas y nos dirigíamos a la sala, llegamos allí y tomamos asiento, Greg se sentó junto a Pato a mi me parecía bastante extraño era un completo desconocido, comenzamos a ver la película era bastante buena así que no despegamos los ojos de la pantalla ni un momento, a la hora de la salida todos salimos juntos, era hora de despedirnos Greg todas nos despedimos de el menos pato  
Greg: Podrías darme tu número y nos vemos otro día? (le preguntaba a pato)  
Pato: Claro…. (Nathalia se interpuso entre ellos)  
Nathalia: Ella tiene novio y no está interesada en ti! (le dijo algo molesta)  
Greg: Ah tienes novio?  
Pato: Si (le dijo sonrojada)  
Greg: Pense que no (se giro y camino hacia la salida del centro comercial)  
Pato: Nathalia no debiste hacer eso  
Nathalia: No lo viste solo quería estar con tigo nada más es patético  
Pato se coloco algo molesta durante el camino a mi casa, ya que ella le dijo a mama que me dejaría en casa, hubo un frio silencio en el camino hasta que:  
Tu: Chicas a que hora nos iremos mañana?  
Maria: Les parece bien a las 12:OO  
Chicas: Si es perfecto  
Pato: Debemos llevar algo  
Maria: Lo que quieran  
Paula: Llevare unos másmelos y dulces  
Maria: Si es perfecto  
Nathalia: Pato perdóname! (sonaba bastante arrepentida)  
Pato: Si tranquila, era un mal tipo (todas reimos) Bueno _ sana y salva en tu casa  
Tu: Gracias, Bueno chicas nos vemos mañana las quiero sueñen bonito  
Paula: Saludos a Harry  
Tu: Jajaja como si no hablaran todo el tiempo  
Nathalia: Si, dejalo respirar (paula se sonrojo)  
Baje del auto y entre a casa estaban mama papa viendo televisión en la sala les salude y subi directo a mi habitación ya que estaba bastante cansada, termine de arreglar unas cuantas cosas que debía llevar para mañana, me cambie de ropa para dormir y me acosté.  
Al otro Día  
Eran las 10:30 ya que hoy no tenia que madrugar para ir a clases había decidido no colocar el despertador, Sali en pijama de mi habitación y baje al star vi que estaba Harry viento televisión  
Tu: Hola hermano (me lance encima de el)  
Harry: Hola enana (hizo unas cuantas cosquilla es mi estomago provocando que me riera bastante fuerte)  
Tu: Harry ya basta  
Harry: Esta bien, no seas llorora, que tal te fue ayer con las chicas?  
Tu: todo estuvo muy bien y tu como la pasate?  
Harry: Bien fuimos a jugar bolos y había unas chicas muy hermosas  
Tu: Si claro, espero que se hallan portado bien, no es asi?  
Harry: Claro (dijo riendo) oye al fin si iremos hoy?  
Tu: Si es verdad a las 12:00 vienen por nosotros!  
Harry: y en que nos iremos?  
Tu: pues en el auto de Pato y Josh porque no creo que mama y papa nos presten el auto  
Harry: Si es cierto (rio) Vamos a desayunar enana que ya son la 11:15 y tu te demoras bastante arrglandote  
Tu: Hey Hey (no podía refutarle nada era completamente cierto siempre me demoraba arreglándome)  
Harry: Ves es cierto  
Nos dirigimos a desayunar, comimos cereal con leche luego del desayuno mire la hora y eran las 11:30 y Harry y yo aun no nos arreglábamos Salí corriendo a mi habitación y me metí a la ducha fue bastante corta ni siquiera espere que el agua se templara un poco, cuando Salí me dirigí rápidamente al armario y decidí colocarme esto finca/set?id=57205258 , ya estaba lista cuando sentí que tocaron el timbre de la casa baje corriendo rápidamente, abri la puerta y me encontré con….

* * *

chicas me regalan un review para saber si les gusta =) Gracias!


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5  
Tu: Hola Robert, que haces aquí?  
Robert: Lo que pasa es que ayer cuando se cayó tu bolsa al bajar de bus, se te callo esto de allí (saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo)  
Tu: Eso no es mío Robert

Robert: Bueno realmente no es tuyo pero quería venir a regalártelo y perdirte que fueras mi.. (en ese momento Harry se acerco a la puerta)  
Harry: Hey! Tu que carajos haces aquí?  
Robert: Vine a entregarle algo a _ te importa?  
Harry: Claro que si me importa porque _ es mi hermana y si no ta vas ya tendremos probleas  
Robert: Tu y cuantos mas amigo?  
Harry: Yo solo puedo  
Tu: Chicos cálmense, Harry Robert ya se iba (recibí la pequeña cajita que me había dado Robert, bese si mejilla para despedirme y le dije al oído "lo nuestro nunca será")  
En ese instante cerré la puerta, que le pasaba a Robert con migo? Era bastante extraño, me acerque a Harry lentamente  
Tu: Harry estas molesto?  
Harry: Ese idiota no me gusta para nada (la verdad es que Robert era uno de los chicos guapos de la escuela que tenia a sus pies la chicas que quisiera y salía con una diferente cada semana) y menos para ti  
Tu: Hermano ya relájate, nada pasara con el de igual manera yo estoy con Josh y sabes que Lo Amo y no lo cambiaria por nadie  
Harry: Mas te vale enana (me abrazo)  
Mientras eso mama y papa bajaban las escaleras  
Mama Papa: Hola chicos buenos días  
Harry y Tu: Hola papas  
Mama: Como están?  
Tu: Bien mama estamos esperando a los chicos para irnos  
Papa: Ya tienen todo listo  
Harry: Claro padre, y ehh.. nos darán dinero?  
Papa: Claro, (saco dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Harry) Ten eso es para ti y para tu hermana se portan bien  
Tu: Claro que si papa  
En ese momento alguien toco la puerta Sali volando a abrir, cuando abrí la puerta era:  
Josh: Hola amor (beso mis labios rápidamente) Ya estas lista?  
Tu: Si bebe, como estas?  
Josh: Bien amor, vamos ya?  
Tu: Claro, déjame llamo a Harry y bajo las maletas y nos vamos  
Josh: Okay! Ire a saludar a tus padres  
Subi corriendo a mi habitación por mi maleta mientras llamaba a mi hermano tome mi maleta pero estaba bastante pesada asi que escuche que alguien subía las escaleras me asome a ver quién era para que me ayudara con mi maleta, me asome y era Josh  
Tu: Amor me ayudas con mi maleta?  
Josh: Claro, anda a despedirte de tus padres y vamos que los chicos están a fuera  
Tu: Esta bien (bese su mejilla)  
Baje corriendo las escaleras fui rápidamente a despedirme de papa y mama ellos me desearon suerte y pues que eme portara bien, luego de despedirme Salí de casa y vi el auto de pato y josh no sabia en cual me iría me acerque al carro de pato a saludar allí estaban, Maria, Louis Paula y pato y pues era obvio que el lugar que quedaba era para mi hermano ya que allí iba Paula, luego de saludar me dirigí al auto de josh y allí iban Liam Nathalia Niall Josh y yo iría de copiloto ya que josh era quien manejaba, salude a los chicos y me subí al auto.  
Liam: _ Coloca algo de música por favor (prendo el radio de auto)  
Tu: Hay esta bien  
Nathalia: Ohh si de paseo con mis amigos  
Tu: Lose será muy divertido  
Josh: y mas que será junto a ti (refiriéndose a mi)  
Tu: Lose amor, Te Amo  
Niall: Hablaron los Tortolos  
Tu: Claro que si es inevitable no decirle que lo amo (coloque mi mano e la pierna de josh)  
Liam: Bueno, podríamos dejar los comentarios sentimentales, es que mi novia no esta aca como para decirle que la amo (todos reimos)  
Nathalia: Esta Bien Leeyum  
Niall: y _ estas emocionada por irte?  
Tu: La verdad no se no quiero pensar en eso los extrañare mucho  
Nathalia: Pero nosotros iremos a visitarte (Niall tapo la boca de Nathalia)  
Tu: Iran?  
Liam: Como crees ni que nos fueras a hacer falta  
Josh: A mi si me harás falta así que yo si iré  
Tu: Eres tan hermoso  
Niall: El será el único que te extrañara  
Tu: Pues es el único que quisiera que me extrañara (le dije algo seria)  
Nathalia: Es mentira yo también te extrañare  
Y el resto del camino hablamos sobre el tema, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la finca eran las 2:20  
Liam: LLEGAMOSSSS!  
Nathalia: Wojouuuuuu!  
Todos bajamos del auto, la finca de Maria era hermosa . Bjamos las maletas de los autos y entramos a la casa, realmente estaba impresionada de la casa era perfecta tenia muchas habitaciones y una piscina gigante con una sala de juego muy grande un sala de televisión con la que me quede sin palabras  
María: Bueno chicos siéntanse como en su casa y disfrútenlo porque esta es la despedida de _ y Harry  
Niall: Tengo hambre aun no almorzamos  
Paula: Si es cierto, vamos a preparar algo  
Maria: Vamos a la cocina  
Todos nos dirigimos a la cocina y decidimos que prepararíamos una pasata nos delegamos funciones para prepararla y lo hicimos luego de un rato, la pasta ya estaba lista, comimos y lavamos los trastes.  
Maria: Chicos que les parece si nos ubicamos en las habitaciones y luego vamos un rato a la piscina  
Pato: Me encanta la idea  
Paula: Y como nos organizaremos?  
Louis: Tranquila pau, dejaremos que duermas con Harry (todos reímos, paula se sonrojo un poco)  
Harry: Yo encantado de cuidar a mi princesa  
Maria: Jajaja esta bien cada quien duerma con quien quiera, yo dormiré con Liam  
Subimos las escaleras y comenzamos a pelearnos por los cuartos  
Josh: Amor ven cojamos este para los dos (era un cuarto hermoso, tenia una ventana enorme y un balcón con vista a la piscina y un bello bosque)  
Tu: Si, este me parece el adecuado  
Josh y yo entramos a la habitación ordenamos nuestras cosas, yo me recosté un momento en la cama, mientras josh terminada de arreglar su ropa en el armario, me quede dormida por unos cortos minutos, en eso sentía que algo rozaba mi cuello, y me susurro "vamos a la piscina hermosa" cuando abrí mis ojos vi al hermoso de mi novio, me encantaba que me despertara de esa manera, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al armario para buscar mi traje de baño cgi/set?.locale=es&id=57303348, antes de entrar al baño a cambiarme Josh tomo mi cintura  
Josh: Te espero abajo Hermosa  
Tu: Esta bien (me gire hacia el, acerque mis labios a los suyo, sentía como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron , nos besamos tan apasionadamente, como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciéramos hasta que un grito nos separo  
Louis: Chicos vamos a la piscina!  
Josh: Apúrate hermosa, nos vemos abajo  
Tu: esta bien  
Entre al baño a cambiarme de ropa, aplique algo de crema en mi piel para hidratarla y algo de perfume Sali del baño y me dirigí a la piscina, cuando llegue allí vi que todos estaban dentro de la piscina menos, pato, Paula y nathalia  
Tu: Hola chicas  
Paula: Hola _  
Pato: Vas a entrar a la piscina ya o tomaras el sol con nosotras un rato?  
Tu: Me quedare a tomar el sol un rato y de paso les contare algo que me sucedió hoy  
Nathalia: Cuenta que te paso?  
Tu: (me recosté junto a las chicas en una silla de esas de tomar el sol) Vean que hoy antes de que ustedes pasaran por mi casa a recogerme Robert fue a visitarme  
Paula: Y que te dijo?  
Tu: pues primero me dio esto (saque la cajita roja de mi bolsillo y se las enseñe, la verdad yo ni siquiera había mirado que había dentro de ella, cuando la abri me fije que era una cadena con un deje con la letra "R") vean chicas y me dijo que quería que fuera su…  
Pato: su que?  
Tu: No lose Harry no dejo que el terminara lo qe me iva a decir  
Nathalia: Era obvio que te pediría que fueras su novia  
Paul: Y hablaron algo mas?  
Tu: No nada mas, luego de eso el se fue  
Chicas: Ahhh!  
Tu: Vamos a pa piscina un rato si  
Chicas: Claro Vamos  
Nos dirigimos hacia la piscina el dia era hermoso hacia bastante sol, las chicas y yo entramos a la piscina, yo nade hacia josh ya que el estaba en la parte mas onda de esta  
Josh: Te vez hermosa, como siempre  
Tu: No me hagas sonrojar  
Maria: GUERRA DE CABALLOS!  
Josh: Amor sube a mis hombros  
Tu: Esta bien, pero no me vallas a dejar caer (subi a sus hombros y comenzó el juego)  
Pato estaba en los hombros de Lou Natha en Los de Nial Maria En los de Leeetum Paula en los de mi hermano y pues yo en los de Josh, finalmente en la guerra solo quedábamos Maria Liam Josh y yo, esta era una guerra a muerte asi que luchamos durante unos minutos hasta que liam y maria cayeron josh y yo habíamos ganado  
Josh: Prometi que no te dejaría caer  
Tu: Siempre cumples lo que prometes  
Josh: Prometo nunca dejarte ir  
Tu: Te Amo bebe  
Josh: Yo a ti hermosa  
Y asi paso el resto de la tarde eran las 10:30pm, todo ya habíamos salido de la piscina y estábamos viendo televisión hasta que a Niall le dio hare cosa que no era extraña  
Niall: Chicos, tengo habre  
Pato: Vamos a preparar unas tortillas?  
Josh: Me parece bien  
Pato , Niall y Josh fueron a preparar unas tortilla el resto de los chicos y yo nos quedamos viendo la tele, vimos que presentarían Toy Story y liam no quiso que cambiáramos el canal asi que veníamos Toy Story, mientras veíamos la película Pato vino a llamarnos para que pasáramos al comedor a comer, todos nos dirigimos al comedor, comimos las ricas tortillas que ellos habían preparado, ya eran las 12:50 el tiempo había pasado volando mientras platicábamos  
Harry: Deberíamos ir a dormir ya el viaje me agoto bastante y aun mas con la piscina  
Maria: Si estoy desacuerdo  
Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, josh y yo llegamos a nuestra habitación, yo llegue directo al baño nuevamente a cambiar mi traje de baño por mi pijama, Sali rápidamente del baño y vi que josh esta recostado sobre la cama estaba en boxers, me quede un segundo parada en la puerta del baño, se veía tan sexy, sus abdominales perfectamente marcados, su piel tan suave y esos labios que eran como droga para mi cuerpo me dirigí hacia la cama, me recosté a su lado y coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro, en eso sentía como sus labios rozaban mi cuello, josh se coloco sobre mi y comenzó a besarme lentamente hacia que sintiera esas mariposas en el estomago que me encantaba, sentía como sus majos rozaban mi cintura , yo jugaba con su cabello, de un momento a otro josh quito mi camisa, me sentía tan bien sintiendo su piel junto con la mía  
Tu: Amo debemos para, alguien puede escucharnos (aunque no quería negarme, me atemorizaba que Harry o alguien mas pudiera escucharnos)  
Josh: Esta bien amor (nuevamente me acurruque en sus brazos para terminar felizmente dormida….


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6  
Al otro dia abri mis ojos y sentía como josh jugaba con mi cabello, era tan hermoso despertare en la mañana junto a el  
Josh: Bueno Dias Princesa  
Tu: Hola hermoso (bese sus labios suavemente) llevas mucho despierto?

Josh: No, no mucho solo que quise estarme a tu lado un rato mas, Que tal noche?  
Tu: Perfecta, iré a tomar una ducha  
Josh: Esta bien amor  
Me levante tome una toalla y me dirigí a la ducha, al entrar espere que el agua se templara y me metí me demore un poco ya que amaba el olor a frutilla en mi cuerpo, Sali de la ducha, coloque la toalla sobre mi cuerpo y Sali del baño, Josh ya no estaba en la habitación, seguramente había bajado a verse con los chicos, tome algo de ropa del armario casual/set?id=57312227me vesti y Sali de la habitación mientras iva por el pasillo vi la puerta del cuarto de Haary y Paula abierta asi que entre  
Tu: Hola  
Harry: Hola enana  
Tu: Como estas hermano?  
Harry: Bien  
Tu: Y Paula?  
Harry: Tomando una ducha  
Tu: Ahh esta bien, vamos a desaunar?  
Harry: Si claro vamos  
Harry y yo bajamos a la cocina allí estaban Maria Liam Lou Niall Nathalia y Josh estaban preparando el desayuno  
Niall: Hola futuros viajeros  
Tu: Hola chicos (caminando hacia josh)  
Harry: Que tal?  
Maria: Bien y ustedes?  
Harry: Bien, les ayudo en algo?  
Liam: No tranquilo, que a ti se te quema hasta el agua hermano  
Tu: Es cierto (riendo)  
Josh: Y que haremos hoy muchachos?  
Louis: Deberíamos ir a caminar  
Nathalia: Si, me gusta la idea  
Maria; Cerca de aca hay unas lindas cascadas que les parece si vamos y hacemos un dia de campo allí?  
Tu: Si suena bastante bien, y pato y Paula?  
Harry: Ya han de bajar  
En ese momento pato y paula bajaron las escaleras Harry al ver a paula casi se cae de su silla ella lucia muy linda  
Paula: Buen día chicos, Hola amor  
Harry: Hola (tartamudeando) Luces hermosa  
Pato: Escuchamos que hablaban de nosotras  
Tu: Si es que íbamos a contarles que haremos un dia de campo en unas cascadas que hay allí cerca  
Paula: Que gran idea  
Maria: Chicos vamos a desayunar  
Mientas desayunábamos escuche que mi teléfono sonaba, lo revise y vi que era un correo nuevo que decía  
"_ Te estamos esperando con ansias en tu nuevo hogar ya queremos conocerte para que comiences tus nuevos estudios aquí …. Familia Malik"  
Josh: Que pasa amor?  
Tu: Es que acabo de recibir un correo de la familia con la cual me hospedare en Londres  
Harry: Por cierto yo recibí el mío anoche, parece que los Stewart son muy amables  
Tu: Los Malik también parecen bastante agradables  
Liam: Malik? Malik dijiste?  
Tu: Si ese es el apellido de la familia con la cual me hospedare  
Liam: Yo conoci a un Malik cuando vivía en Londres este…. Se llamaba ehh… Zayn si claro Zayn Malik  
Tu: Ahh si (en ese momento recordé que mama me había dicho que los Malik tenían un hijo llamado Zayn de maso menos 17 o 18 años) Si mi madre menciono a Zayn es el hijo mayor de los Malik  
Liam: Si era bastante extraño ese chico  
Josh: Vivirás con un chico?  
Tu: Si amor, el hijo de los Malik  
Josh: Espero que el hijo de los Malik se guarde bien su amabilidad  
(todos reimos)  
Tu: Estará Bien, bueno chicos iremos a caminar?  
Nathalia: Si vamos de una vez , para el día nos rinda  
Maria: Esta bien empaquemos todo y nos vemos en 30 minutos en la puerta para salir  
Louis: Vamos chicos Vamos….  
Todos subimos a cambiar nuestra ropa para irnos yo me coloque esto cgi/set?.locale=es&id=57350883 y tome mi teléfono y mi cámara Sali rápidamente de la habitación ya que Josh gritaba  
Josh: Chicos, ya están todos listos?  
Liam: Si vámonos  
Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia un camino destapado, caminamos por unas largas horas hasta que llegamos a un hermosos lugar eran unas cascadas gigantes y un lindo árbol para refugiarse del sol, nos sentamos allí y abrimos una de las sabanas que traía Niall en la canasta de la comida nos sentamos encina de ella y jugamos cartas un rato  
Tu: Esto no es justo yo nunca gano  
Harry: Tu nunca ganas nada  
Tu: No es cierto  
Harry: Claro que si  
Josh: No, no es cierto ella se gano mi corazón  
Pato: Si no los conociera diría que son hermosos juntos  
Tu: Y claro que lo somos  
Así paso un buen rato, eran la 1:30 y raramente a Niall le dio hambre así que el saco unos emparedados de la canasta que traía, luego  
Paula: Deberíamos entrar un rato a la cascada  
Tu: Me encanta la idea; retire mi camisa y mi short y me lance al agua estaba deliciosa, fue increíble pasar hay un buen rato, estuvimos allí como hasta las 5:30 que decidimos volver a casa, recogimos todas las cosas y nos dirigimos nuevamente al camino destapado que no llegaría a casa, mientras caminábamos vimos que un carro se acercaba y paro junto a nosotros  
Chica: Hola muchachos como están?  
Maria: Y tu eres? (era un poco oscuro asi que no se veía muy bien, esta chica prendió la luz interna de su auto, era Lina)  
Lina: Ya ahora si, Hola chicos  
Pato: Y tu que haces por aca?  
Lina: Voy para una fiesta que planearon los chicos de la escuela, quieren ir?  
Nathalia: Clarooo! Vamos (los chicos creyeron que era una buena idea la verdad no me convencía mucho, llegue a pensar que era una idea de ella para cercarse a Josh nuevamente)  
Lina: Entonces suban a mi auto que esperan (lina tenia una camioneta bastante grande y con platon)  
Louis: Esta bien (subimos al platón de la camioneta de Lina y nos dirigimos a la tal fiesta, al llegar allí se veía una fiesta extremadamente buena en ese momento pensé en no encontrarme a Robert no quería verlo, seria bastante incomodo por lo que habia sucedido el otro día en casa)  
Lina: Listo chicos, ya pueden bajar  
Bajamos de auto y entramos a la casa en la cual era la fiesta, se veía bastante bien, había mucha gente vi que hacia un lado estaba la barra de comidas y al otro estaba la pista de baila, había un Dj Genial  
Josh: Hermosa vamos a bailar  
Tu: Claro amor (nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar era una canción lenta y muy romántica)  
Josh: Sabes te extrañare mucho, no se que hare sin ti  
Tu: Espero que esos 6 meses pasen volando, moriré si no te veo pronto  
Terminamos de bailar un par de canciones y caminamos hacia la barra de bebidas, pedimos dos cocteles y nos sentamos a platicar, hablamos un buen rato, hasta que  
Lina: Hola chicos  
Tu: Hola (dije seca y girando un poco mis ojos)  
Lina: Que tal la están pasando  
Josh: Bastante bien Gracias  
Lina: Que te parece si vamos a bailar (le dijo Josh, el solo giro a verme, tratando de preguntarme con su mirada si me molestaba)  
Tu: Ire un momento al baño  
Josh: Esta bien, vamos  
Me dirigí al baño lentamente y vi como Josh y Lina bailaban ella paso sus manos por su cuello como si fuera a besarlo, realmente moría de celos pero confiaba bastante en Josh, continúe camino hacia le baño hasta que me tope con…


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7  
Robert: Hola hermosa que haces aquí?  
Tu: Hola Robert que tal? Lina nos invito a mi y a mis amigos  
Robert-: a que bien y que tal la estas pasando?

Tu: Bastante bien gracias  
Robert: Que parece si bailamos?  
Tu: (pensé por un momento en Josh y gire mi cabeza para ver donde se encontraba pero el seguía bailando con Lina) Claro, no estaría mal  
Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura y yo coloque mi mano derecha en su hombro, hubo un largo silencio mientras bailábamos hasta que  
Robert: Viste la cajita que te entregue ayer?  
Tu: Si gracias, fue muy lindo de tu parte  
Robert: No es nada, y pensaste lo que te dije?  
Tu: De que hablas?  
Robert: Pues que si querrías ser mi novia?  
Tu: (mis ojos se abrieron como platos, como podía decirme eso sabiendo que yo andaba con Josh y que llevábamos bastante tiempo junto) Oye que te pasa yo tengo novio y lo amo  
Robert: Cálmate nadie tiene porque enterarse  
Tu: (me molesta tanto su comentario, así que golpee su mejilla con mi mano bastante fuerte) Eres un idiota, con quien crees que hablas (me voltee y camine hacia la puerta quería irme de esa fiesta ya, vi que Maria y Liam estaban afuera sentados asi que me dirigí hacia ellos)  
Maria: Que pasa _ estas bien?  
Tu: No no estoy bien (le dije bastante indispuesta) Deberíamos irnos ya!  
Liam: Que te pasa?, porque estas asi?  
Tu: Robert, eso me pasa  
Liam: Que te hizo ese idiota?  
Tu: Me propuso que fuera su novia y me dijo que si aceptaba que no me preocupara que nadie se enteraría, ósea con quien creía que hablaba  
Liam: Ya vuelvo  
Maria: A donde vas amor?  
Liam: A buscar a ese estúpido  
Tu: No Liam por favor no quiero causar problemas  
Liam: Pero.. (interrumpi)  
Tu: Nada Liam, yo creo que lo mejor es irnos ya  
Maria: Si, ire a llamar al resto  
Maria se dirigió a llamar a resto de los chicos para que nos fuéramos a casa, luego de un rato Maria volvió con todos, y decidimos pedir un taxi para que nos llevara nuevamente a cas bueno realmente 2 taxis porque éramos 10, paso un rato y llegaron los taxis subimos a ellos y nos dirigimos a la finca, el viaje fue bastante callado ya que nadie sabia que había sucedido, llegamos a la finca bajamos del taxi y caminamos había el star de la casa, nos sentamos allí todos aunque ya era bastante tarde eran las 2:30 am  
Niall: Que paso? Porque no nos demoramos un rato mas?  
Liam: Es que el estúpido de Robert se quería aprovechar de _  
Josh: Queeee? (se escuchaba bastante molesto) que carajos paso?  
Maria: Robert le pidió a _ que fueran novios en secreto  
Josh: Agg ese idiota me las pagara ella es mia y tuque hiciste amor?  
Tu: Golpee su mejilla y Sali de allí rápidamente  
Josh: Me devolvería a matarlo pero espera que sea lunes  
Tu: Ya amor ya paso  
Josh estaba bastante molesto asi que se levanto de allí y subió a la habitación yo me despedí de los chicos y subí tras de el, pero antes escuche  
Harry: Robert tendrá problemas  
Realmente ye no me importaba que pasara con Rober solo me importaba Josh llegue a la habitación y vi que Josh ya estaba acostado  
Tu: Amor estas molesto?  
Josh: Quiero partirle la casa ese chico  
Tu: Ya amor si fue muy molesto pero ya paso (me recosté junto a el y comencé a consentir su cabello por un rato hasta que quedamos dormidos)  
A la mañana siguiente, abrí mis ojos y vi que Josh aun dormía, tome mi teléfono para ver que hora era "10:00am" vi que tenia dos mensajes nuevos, unos era de Rober pero la verdad no me interesaba verlo asi que lo elimine y el otro era desconocido abri tal mensaje y decía  
Mensaje: "Hey! Que tal _ espero que la estés pasando bastante bien en los últimos días con tu familia te esperamos ya muy muy ansiosos Atentamente: Familia Malik"  
Rei un poco al leer el mensaje, coloque nuevamente el teléfono en el nochero y me voltee para ver a josh quien aún seguía dormido, consentí un poco su cabello y luego bese sus labios, en ese momento despertó  
Tu: Buen Dia dormilón  
Josh: Quisiera que así me despertaran todos los días  
Tu: (rei un poco) a si (bese nuevamente su labios)  
Josh: Eres tan hermosa  
Tu: Lose (comenzó a hacerme cosquillas hasta ese punto en el que no podía respirar, grite un poco luego de coger ánimos) No masjosh para por favor  
Luego de mi pequeño grito escuche que alguien grito tras la puerta  
Harry: deja de matar a mi hermana Josh  
Josh: Jaja no pasa nada hermano  
Harry: Debes de cuidarla  
En ese momento Josh se levanto de la cama y salió para hablar con Harry yo me levante de la cama y decidí ir a tomar una ducha, me tome mi tiempo allí, al salir me dirigi al armario y me coloque esto love/set?id=57489741#stream_boxVi que no había nadie ni en la sala ni en el comedor, Salí al lado de la piscina y vi que allí, estaba Harry, Liam y Josh.  
Tu: Hola chicos que tal todo?  
Chicos: Hola _  
Harry: Como te termino de matar Josh?  
Tu: No molestes Harry solo me hacía cosquillas (me dirigí hacia Josh y me senté en sus piernas)  
Josh: Que hermosa estas (beso mi mejillas)  
Liam: Hay, ya les dio por la ternura  
Tu: Siempre me da la ternura cuando estoy con el (le dije ceca)  
Harry: Esta bien _ no lo vallas a golpear (todos reímos)  
Tu: Chicos tengo algo de hambre, alguno me acompaña a preparar algo (todos negaron con la cabeza, antes de irme bese los labios de mi hermosos novio fugazmente, me dirigí a la cocina y vi que Niall estaba hay) Buen dia Niall!  
Niall: Hola _ (Dijo algo seco)  
Tu: Te sucede algo?  
Niall: No todo esta bien  
Tu: Seguro?  
Niall: Si, claro (no sonaba convencido pero creo que le incomodaba bastante que le preguntara, aunque el era mi mejor amigo)  
Me decidí a preparar unos pancakes, mientras los havia bajaron el resto de los chicos, nos saludamos y solo Louis se dirigió donde estaban lo hombres las chicas se quedaron con migo ayudándome con los pancakes.  
Pato: Buen dia chicas (todas contestamos "hola") que haremos hoy fiesta?  
Paula: Que nunca paras de pensar en bailar?  
Pato: No, me encanta (haciendo pucheros)  
Nathalia: No chicas enserio que haremos nos quedaremos aca?  
Maria: Pues, en el poblado hay una manifestación de algunos cantantes y eso que les parece si vamos?  
Pato: Ohh si a mi me encanta y que sea algo para bailar aun mejor  
Terminamos de hacer los pancakes y nos dirigimos a colocarlos en la mesa, fui velozmente a llamar a los chicos para que vinieran a comer  
Tu: Chicos vamos el desayuno esta listo  
Harry: Cocinaste tu hermana?  
Tu: Si porque?  
Harry: Porque no se si hay un hospital cerca (dijo burlándose de mi)  
Niall: Ya no la molestes ella cocina bastante bien, son celos tuyos  
Harry: Es verdad a mi se me quema hasta el agua  
Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos al comedor y nos sentamos para desayunar  
Niall: Me pasan la miel, me pasan el café, me pasan la mermelada, me pasan el jugo  
Josh: que no te llenan nunca amigo  
Niall: Amo la comida y ella a me ama a mi (dijo riendo) terminamos de comer y los chicos levantaron los trastes, mientras ellos hacían eso las chicas y yo salimos a dar un corto paseo alrededor de la casa ya que era temprano eran las 11:30 mientras dábamos un paseo tomábamos muchas fotos, la cámara nos amaba, bueno no era cierto pero a donde íbamos siempre capturábamos bastantes imágenes nuestras  
Paula: Chicas quiero una foto saltando (debiéndose en una roca que había en el camino)  
Maria: Esta bien yo la tomares (mientras maria apuntaba con la cámara paula salto y se torció un tobillo al caer fue bastante gracioso que de la risa que nos dio realmente no la pudimos ayudar)  
Tu: Pau estas bien?  
Paula: Si si claro (decía entre risas)  
Finalmente Paula se levanto y nos devolvimos a casa , cuando llegamos le contamos a los chicos de los sucedido, fue mucho mejor que contarles un chiste no paraba su risa, luego de un buen rato de ver televisión todos nos aburrimos un poco y decidimos aceptar la idea de maría de ir a la feria, subí por mi bolsa antes de salir y nos dirigimos a los autos  
Liam: Nuevamente me toca ir con estos 4 enamorados y mi novia en el carro de Pato  
Nathalia: Pero si molestas no, pasan todo el día juntos, duermen juntos, comen juntos imposible dos minutos no te separes de ella.  
Liam: Que te parece si enviamos a Niall al otro auto y traemos a Maria aca?  
Niall: Amor mejor guarda silencio (le decía a Nathalia en voz baja)  
No nos demoramos mucho en llegar al poblado, era bastante lindo los chicos se bajaron en un parque y yo acompañe a Josh a estacionar el auto, luego de estacionarlo bajamos y  
Josh: Amor allí hay un chico que te mira bastante comprometedor  
Tu: Ah si y que tal esta guapo? (le dije riéndome ya que el amaba molestarme)  
Josh: No mas que yo (me acerque y lo bese era tan hermoso, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al parque)  
Al llegar al parque donde habíamos dejado a los chicos vimos que había mucha gente junto a un escenario y nos acercamos, vimos que allí estaban todos  
Josh: Que sucede?  
Harry: Hay micrófono libre?  
Josh: y que esperamos para subir?  
Louis: Estas loco hermano, me daría pena  
Niall: Yo si voy  
Liam: Yo me uno  
Finalmente todo accedieron a la idea y subieron a cantar escogieron la canción y vi que Josh tomo el micrófono y dijo: "Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a mi hermosa novia _ a quien nunca dejare" cuando escuche eso sentía que mi corazón latía mas rápido, las chicas solo comenzaron a molestarme, al escuchar el inicio de la canción watch?v=SNcASPh8QJkrecordé que había sido la primera canción que Josh me había dedicado, en ese momento una lagrima broto de mis ojos y se refugió en mi mejilla, era hermoso ya casi cumplíamos dos años juntos y traer esos recuerdos al presente era hermoso.  
Cuando los chicos terminaron de cantar mi hermano tomo el micrófono  
Harry: Eh si hola hola uhh hola probando, solo quiero decir que ehhh,,,,,, mi nocia,, perdón novia….. pues que… la ano…perdón amo Gra…Gra… Gracias  
Paula solo rio un poco, al escuchar eso yo aun seguía bastante conmovida, vi que josh venia caminado hacia mi y fue invertible no correr hacia el y abalanzarme hacia el y besarlo, el me alzo en sus brazos, ese beso fue de recuerdos de momentos hermosos que me trajeron a la mente todas las cosas lindas que vivimos, y que habíamos hecho, al terminar ese beso lo selle susurrando en sus labios "te amo de aquí la luna" el solo me contesto "tu eres mi luna y mi sol, así que yo te amo de aquí al infinito" fue tan hermoso ese momento que sería algo que realmente nunca olvidaría, los chicos y yo seguimos viendo a las personas que pasaban a cantar hasta que vimos el reloj y no fijamos que eran las 4:30 y nosotros aun no almorzábamos, Nos dirigimos a un restaurante muy cerca del parque, entramos allí y decimos que íbamos a pedir, pedimos lo que queríamos comer esperamos unos cuantos minutos a que nuestra comida llegara, luego de un buen rato la comida llego a la mesa, todos comimos plácidamente luego de comer Harry y o nos ofrecimos a pagar la cuenta pero os chicos no nos dejaron ya que dijeron que esta era nuestra despedida pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante vimos que afuera alquilaban caballos para unas cortas cabalgatas mas o menos de una o dos horas, Maria amaba los caballos asi que decidimos acceder a la cabalgata, subimos en los caballos y nos dirigimos hacia unas bellas montañas que habían cerca de allí nos demoramos alrededor de una hora y media en eso, en último lugar volvimos al poblado ya eran las 6:30 y uno no sabíamos que haríamos esa noche ya que al otro día ya era sábado y tendríamos que volver a casa, Luego de la cabalgata caminábamos hacia los autos, hasta que..

* * *

por favor regalenme un review para saber si les esta gustando =D


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8  
Pato: Chicos vean esa disco se ve bastante bien  
Nathalia: No te quedaras con las ganas de bailar verdad?  
Pato: Claro que no, vamos ya es el ultimo día que pasaremos junto a _ y Harry, si solo un ratito, que dicen?

Paula: esta vez si estoy con pato será el ultimo día  
Entramos a la disco, se veía muy bien mejor que desde afuera, nos sentamos en una mejas junto a la barra bastante cómoda, la mesera trajo las cartas pa ver que pediríamos.  
Liam: yo opino que deberíamos pedir algo de vodka y un poco de whiskey  
Maria: Si me parece bien, alguien quiere algo mas?  
Paula: Yo quisiera una limonada?  
Harry: (rio) amor hoy tomaras algo diferente  
Paula: Esta bien pero quiero la limonada  
Mesera: Que decena ordenar,  
Liam: Vodka, whiskey y una limonada  
Mesera: Listo en unos momentos se lo traigo (se dio la vuelta picándole el ojo a Liam)  
Maria: Heyy esa mesera quien se creyó picándole el ojo a mi chico  
Tu: Cálmate, solo intentaba atendernos bien  
Maria: Pues que se guarde su atención (dijo celosa besando la mejilla de liam)  
Luego de que todos platicábamos un rato, llego la mesera con lo que habíamos pedido, Josh tomo la botella de whiskey y comenzó a repartirnos a todos, tome un poco y me levante de la mesa para ir al baño, no me demore mucho realmente quería ver como estaba mi maquillaje y ya, Sali del baño y vi que Harry y Paula bailaban en la pista, me dirigi hacia la mesa y antes de sentarme  
Niall: _ bailamos?  
Tu: Claro Niall  
Nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia la pista y bailamos una canción bastante movida fue muy divertido, mientras eso hablábamos  
Niall: recuerdas que esta mañana estuve un poco serio con tigo?  
Tu: Si que te sucedía?  
Niall: Si es que estoy preocupado  
Tu: Porque? Es algo malo?  
Niall: No para nada  
Tu: Entonces que te sucede?  
Niall: Es que estos días hemos peleado bastante con Nathalia  
Tu: y porque que sucede?  
Niall me lo conto todo Nathalia estaba un poco celosa de una de las nuevas amigas de Niall era una chica que había venido de LA y que vivía junto a su casa, era bastante extraño que Nathalia sintiera celos pero si lo hacía era por algo, en fin Niall me lo conto todo y hice que me prometiera que mientras que yo no estuviera el cuidaría de Nathalia. Cuando termino la canción Niall y yo nos dirigimos a la mesa para ver como iban los chicos, me senté al lado de Josh quien ya había tomado bastante, baile el resto de la noche con mi amigos iniciando con liam, luego Louis otra vez con Niall luego con Josh y para terminar baile con mi hermano, las chicas y yo estábamos bastante preocupadas ya que los chicos habían tomado bastante, eran la 1:50am y nosotros aun no salíamos de la disco habíamos estado allí mucho tiempo así que ya era hora de salir, Pato fue quien pago la cuenta de esa noche, salimos todos hacia los autos que habíamos dejado enfrente de la disco, yo no sabía que hacer no podía dejar que Josh manejara estaba bastante mal, así que yo tome las llaves de auto y me decidí a conducirlo, hice liam, niall y Josh subieran al auto y Nathalia se sentó adelante con migo, vi que de camino a casa los chicos se habían quedado dormidos y yo me dispuse a hablar con Nathalia de lo que me había contado Niall, asi que le pregunte que sucedía que si todo estaba bien, ella me conto su versión de la historia y me decía que era porque Niall pasaba mucho tiempo con la nueva chica, asi que intente hacerla caer en cuenta que Niall verdaderamente la amaba ya que ya llevaban mas de dos años juntos, Nathalia y yo terminábamos de hablar cuando ya llegamos a casa, bajamos del auto y ayude a bajar a Josh realmente había tomado bastante asi que pase su brazo por mi cuello y mi brazo por su torso, entramos a la casa y lo ayude a llegar a la habitación, hice que se recostara sobre la cama y bese sus labios tiernamente para luego salir, me dirigí a la habitación de Harry y vi que estaba en la cama recostado me acerque  
Tu: Hermano estas hay?  
Harry: No, solo esta mi cuerpo  
Tu: Harry por favor (rei)  
Harry: Que pasa enana?  
Tu: Papa y Mama no te han llamado?  
Harry: No ya ti?  
Tu: No, es bastante extraño  
Harry: Ya relájate y ve a dormir que es tarde ya mañana volveremos a casa  
Tu: Esta bien (bese su mejilla) Buena noche hermano  
Harry: Duerme bien enana  
Sali de la habitación de Harry y me dirigí a la cocina tenia bastante sed, tome un vaso con agua y subi a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa para dormir y me recosté al lado de Josh, coloque mi cabeza en su hombro y le dije "Te amo mas que anada en el mundo" el solo abrió un poco sus ojos me tomo entre sus brazos y beso mis labios, eran esos besos los que hacían que mi corazón latiera mas y mas rápido, era como tocar el cielo, sentía como si fuera nuestro ultimo beso apasionado, ala vez tierno era perfecto, luego de ese beso se separo un poco de mi y me dijo "no tengo medidas para decir cuanto te amo, solo se que mi corazón mente y cuerpo es solo para ti" en ese momento fue inevitable no besarlo nuevamente, realmente yo moría por el, y bueno así paso la noche no recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida hasta que me desperté aterrorizada había tenido una pesadilla horrible con papa y mama, Josh noto que me desperté y  
Josh: Hermosa estas bien?  
Tu: Debo hablar con mis padres  
Josh: Que pasa?  
Tome mi teléfono sin mirar la hora e ignorando la pregunta de Josh, llame al teléfono de papa pero solo apagado, luego al de mama y de igual manera, hasta que llame al de la casa y allí contesto mama  
Llamada  
Tu: Mama!  
Mama: Si hija que sucede  
Tu: Tuve pesadillas mama fue horrible soñé que tu y papa moran en un accidente  
Mama: Tranquila princesa todo esta bien  
Tu: (suspire) ahh ya mama (me relaje completamente)  
Mama: Y cuando piensan volver muchchitos ya en dos días se van y no han venido a vernos  
Tu: Mañana en la noche estaremos nuevamente en casa  
Mama: Esta bien hija entonces duerme y espero verte mañana Te quiero  
Tu: Esta bien mama yo a ti  
Fin de la llamada  
Josh: Que te paso  
Tu: Tuve pesadillas amor  
Josh: Tranquila todo está bien  
Tu: (sonreí recostándome en el hombro de Josh donde nuevamente quedamos dormidos)  
Al otro dia  
Abrí mis ojitos lentamente ya que el sol pegaba fuertemente en ellos, me gire para ver a Josh pero no estaba allí, me levante algo indignada por el hecho y baje, no había nadie en la piscina ni el la sala ni en el comedor menos en la cocina, subí nuevamente mire en las habitaciones y tampoco había nada, ahora si estaba realmente molesta era como si todos se hubieran escondido de mi cuando entre a mi habitación vi que Harry estaba en el balcón  
Harry: Buen dia hermana  
Tu: Hola (dije seca)  
Harry: Que pasa dormiste mal o que?  
Tu: No solo que no hay nadie en la casa y no nos avisaron nada  
Harry: Pues sabes que arreglemos nos y vamos a desayunar algo yo lo preparo  
Tu: Esta bien  
Me dirigí hacia el baño abrí la llave y espere a que el agua se templara, entre aplique en mi cuerpo unos cuantos jabones de los cuales amaba su olor, me demore como 30 minutos allí, Sali tome una toalla y fui al armario, tome esto regreso/set?id=57530632Sali de mi habitación y me dirigi a la cocina a buscar a Harry, vi que no estaba asi que grite  
Tu: Harryyyyyyy!  
Harry: Ya voy  
Harry bajo rápidamente y le dije que si antes de hacer el desayuno podíamos ver donde estaban los chicos buscamos en la sala, el star, y finalmente la piscina, vimos que había un cartel en la puerta de salida que decía, "Los Extrañaremos mucho", luego escuchamos que gritaron "SORPRESA!" saliron los chicos de todas partes de el patio, eran tan tiernos  
Paula: Bueno _ Harry esto es lo últimos que queremos hacer, ya que como ustedes saben los extrañaremos mucho, pero pues saben que siempre contar con nosotros por videollamada o celular, y a ti mi amor (se refería a Harry) pues te voy a extrañar mucho nose que hare sin ti y si alguna chica de allá querrá quitarme a mi novio, Te Amo Mucho Bebe (se acerco y lo beso)  
Josh: Amor, en cuanto a ti pues como te lo eh dicho sin ti no puedo vivir eres como mi aire, te amo como a nadie, quiero siempre tenerte con migo y nunca perderte aunque nos separaremos durante estos seis meses. (me acerque a el y lo bese, realmente estaba cerca el momento de la verdadera despedida y ya me sentía mal)  
Maria: y bueno chicos nosotros preparamos un rico desayuno para ustedes, que les parece si pasamos a comer?  
Tu y Harry: Claro vamos  
Nos sentamos a desatinar los chicos habían preparado algo realmente delicioso eran unos Wraps de huevitos rancheros con salchicha con jugo de naranja estaba delicioso, acabamos de desayuna y Harry y yo agradecimos la atención de los chicos  
Maria: Bueno chicos n siendo mas creo que ya es hora de volver a casa son las 12:00pm y el viaje será largo  
Todo aceptamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para tomar nuestras cosas, subí Josh a nuestra habitación y comenzamos a empacar, de un momento a otro, Josh me arrincono contra la pared y me beso de una manera tan desesperada, me separe un poco de el y vi que sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados  
Tu: Amor esta todo bien?  
Josh: No, no lo está no quiero que te marches  
Tu: Pero iras a visitarme  
Josh: Pero esque no quiero solo visitarte quiero irme con tigo estar contigo dormir contigo todo contigo  
Tu: Tu sabes bebe que no puede ser asi esto ya lo hablamos  
Josh: Si, pero no te vallas (le bese nuevamente)  
Tu: Tranquilo amor prometo que pasaran volando los meses  
Josh: Eso espero  
Terminamos de alistar nuestras maletas y Josh las tomo para llevarlas al auto, mientras el hizo eso yo me dirigí a donde pato mi amiga salida de base  
Tu: Hola pato  
Pato: Hola _  
Tu: Te quedarías esta noche en mi casa?  
Pato: Claro porque que pasa?  
Tu: Quiero pasar la noche con mi mejor amiga (rio)  
Pato: Claro que si (la abrace)  
Louis: y yo también me puedo quedar?  
Tu: (reí sarcásticamente) pero con Harry  
Louis: No yo quiero pijamada con las chicas para que me maquillen  
Pato: Hay amor termina de alistar tus maletas y bajos que todos ya están en los autos  
Louis: Esta bien  
Ya con las maletas en los autos todos dimos gracias a Maria por prestarnos su casa, para terminar subimos a los autos y tomamos camino a nuestras verdaderas casas, el viaje fue bastante gracioso ya que íbamos los de siempre Niall Nathalia Liam y Josh, nos la pasamos contando chistes y riendo de algunas canciones que pasaban por la radio asi que el viaje no fue muy largo, llegamos a casa maso menos a las 5:00pm, Josh estaciono el auto enfrente de mi casa bese su mejilla antes de bajar, me dirigi rápidamente a la pueta, al abrir  
Papa: Hola princesa (me abrazo) como estuvo todo?  
Tu: Bien papi  
Harry: Hola papa  
Papa: Hola hijo, que tal pasaron?  
Tu: Bastante bien papa  
Josh bajo mi maleta del auto y la trajo hasta la puerta  
Papa: Hola Josh como estas?  
Josh: Hola Dez, muy bien todo y ustedes?  
Papa: Bien gracias amigo  
Josh: Bueno me marcho debo ir a mi casa  
Papa: Claro Josh que estes bien gracias por cuidar a _  
Harry: Yo fui quien la cuido  
Josh: Claro que no tu solo estabas con Paula  
Papa: Si Harry tu no cuidas a tu hermana  
Josh: Bueno chao dez (chocaron sus manos)  
Tu: Amor nos vemos el lunes en la mañana antes de irme?  
Josh: Por supuesto, te llamo mañana para que cuadremos todo  
Tu: Claro bebe (bese sus labios rápidamente)  
Josh: Te amo  
Se me había olvidado paro y despedirme de los demás chicos asi que Salí corriendo a despedirme me despedí de Niall Nathalia y Liam que estaban en el Auto de Josh y luego pase al auto de Pato me despedí de Maria quien iba a bajarse del auto para pasar al auto de Josh e ire junto con Liam nuevamente le agradecí por todo, Tambien me despedi de Louis y Paula  
Tu: Pato vuelves ahora mas tarde?  
Pato: Si nena voy a saludar a mi casa y vuelvo  
Tu: Esta bien  
Me aleje del auto y volvi a entrar a casa, vi que mama bajaba las escaleras  
Mama: Hola princesa como estuvo todo?  
Tu: Muy bien mama como ya te había contado  
Mama: eso me gusta bastante  
Al terminar de hablar con mama Harry me ayudo a subir mi maleta a mi habitación, desempaque todo para comenzar a alistar maletas para el lunes , mientas eso escuche el timbre y mama abrió, era pato quien había llegado así que mama le dijo que subiera a mi habitación  
Pato: Ya vine amiga  
Tu: Oh si  
Pato: Y que haremos no escaparemos de fiesta?  
Tu: No! Pato me ayudaras a alistar maletas  
Pato: Uhh esta bien  
Comenzamos a escoger la ropa que llevaría aunque estaba segura de que llavearía casi todo mi armario ya que me iba durante seis meses, luego de un rato sentimos que alguien tocaba la puerta  
Mama: Chicas traje unos pastelillos  
Tu: Ya va mama (abri la pueta)  
Mama: Donde los dejo  
Tu: Colócalos en la mesa ahora nos los cómenos  
Mama: Esta bien chicas  
Pato: Gracias Anne  
Mama: Siéntete como en tu casa  
Pato: Gracias  
Mama: Bueno chicas me voy a dormir que mañan tenemos que ir a comprar tus ultimas cosas  
Tu: Esta bien mama  
Mama salió de la habitación y Pato y yo nos quedamos hablando y comiendo los pasa bocas que mama nos había traído cuando nos fijamos eran las 11:00pm, cambiamos nuestra ropa para dormir y nos acostamos  
Al dia siguiente nos despertamos como a las 10:00am  
Tu: Hola Roncadora  
Pato: Es solo por el frio que ronco un poco  
Tu: No seas mentirosa, que tu roncas haga frio o no  
Pato: Si es verdad  
Tu: Voy a ver a mama  
Pato: tomare una ducha rápida  
Tu: Esta bien ya vuelvo  
Baje a ver quien estaba en la cocina pero me tope con Harry  
Harry: Hola enana  
Tu: Hola hermanito (lo abrace desaforadamente)  
Harry: Y ese abrazo que?  
Tu: Que te adoro hermano  
Seguí caminando hacia la cocina donde encontré a mama y papa  
Papa y Mama: Buenos días princesa  
Tu: Hola (dije feliz)  
Mama: Nena lo siento no podre acompañarte a comprar lo que quieres debo ir a hacer algo importante  
Tu: Y papa?  
Papa: Sabes que no tengo buen gusto para eso?  
Mama: Pato puede acompañarte?  
Tu: Ahh verdad y Harry?  
Mama: Claro, les dejare el auto  
Tu: Tranquila ma, pato trajo el suyo  
Mama: esta bien, me voy ya es tarde el desayuno esta hay para Harry Pato y tu te quiero bebe (beso mi frente y salió corriendo)  
Papa: Nena  
Tu: Dime?  
Papa: Acá dejo mis tarjetas para que compren Harry y tu lo que quieran, me ire a ver un partido donde un amigo  
Tu: Esta bien pa te quiero (beso mi frente e igualmente salió corriendo de casa)  
Subi nuevamente a mi habitación para tomar una ducha, pato ya había salido de la ducha asi que yo entre rápidamente no sin antes decirle que el desayuno estaba en la cocina, entre a la ducha y no me demore mucho la verdad, cuando sali tome mi toalla y fui a mi armario donde ya no había mucha ropa ya que toda estaba en mis maletas, tome esto cgi/set?.locale=es&id=57646433 Sali de mi habitación y fui a llamar a Harry para que fuéramos a comprar las cosas  
Tu: Harry vamos  
Harry: Ya bajo  
Tu: está bien apúrate  
Baje y vi que paro estaba viendo televisión  
Tu: Vamos de compras amiga?  
Pato: Pero por supuesto  
Tome las tarjetas de papa y salimos de casa Harry aun no bajaba asi que me devolví rápidamente a buscarlo, aunque el ya venia bajando las escaleras, subimos todos al auto de pato y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, cuando llegamos pato fue a dejar el auto en el parqueadero  
Harry: Tengo que ir a todos esos almacenes de chicas?  
Tu: Si hermanito  
Harry: No _, o si esta bien así puedo ver chicas  
Al instante pato ya estaba con nosotros asi que comenzamos a recorrer el CC entre a todos mis almacenes favorito y casi que compre todo, luego de unas cuantas compras no dio hambre y fuimos a comer Harry y pato quería una hamburguesa, asi que fuimos a Mc Donalds y nos topamos con Niall y Nathalia  
Niall: Hola chicos, que hacen?  
Harry: vinimos a comprar algo de ropa nueva  
Nathalia: Y como raro _ comprando el almacén entero  
Tu: Si algo así (todos rieron)  
Harry: Bueno chicos nos vemos luego  
Comimos muestras hamburguesas y seguimos haciendo compras aunque ahora era el turno de Harry quien también amaba comprar la tienda entera demoramos como hasta las 8:30pm haciendo compras, luego de que Harry compro lo que quería les dije que si me acompañaban a comprar algo para Josh accedieron y fui a uno de los almacenes favorito de Josh donde encontré una chaqueta bastante linda, la compre y luego cuando ya íbamos de salida pasamos por unos de los almacenes favoritos de pato donde vio un collar que le gusto bastante, entramos para que lo viera y lo iba a comprar aunque yo decidí regalárselo, finalmente cuando ya íbamos para el auto me tope a…


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9  
Lina: Hola_ como estas?  
Tu: Muy Bien (dije antipatica)  
Lina: Deberíamos dejar nuestros rencores atrás ya que te vas y no volverás

Tu: sabe si deberíamos dejarlos, pero sabes que si vuelvo para hacerte feliz porque se que extrañaras verme junto con Josh  
Lina: Hay chicas (les decía a sus robots "amigas") vamos que aquí ya metieron a su noviecito, Suerte en tu viaje  
Lina siguió caminando con sus robots, pero no se fue sin antes despedirse de Harry quien también le parecía bastante simpatico  
Lina: Bueno Harry extrañare no verte, acuérdate de mi (beso su mejilla)  
Harry: Que te valla bie (Harry realmente no le veía importancia a Lina le parecía una chica muy plástica y Hueca)  
Luego Lina siguió caminando junto con sus robots  
Pato: Relájate amiga  
Harry: Ten calma hermana solo te tiene celos  
Tu: Pero es muy fastidiosa y está buscando que tengamos problemas  
Harry: Hay hermana por favor, no le prestes atención a ese plástico  
Pato y yo reímos, continuamos caminando hacia donde estaba al auto, al llegar subimos en el y nos dirigimos a casa, no nos demoramos mucho, al llegar eran como las 9:30 asi que decidimos picar algo de fruta para comer ya que mama y papa no estaban en casa mientras comíamos nuestra fut picada veíamos televisión en el star y vimos que había unos papeles sobre la mesa, lo tome y vi que eran nuestros tiquetes de avión, vi la hora y vi que decía 12:30pm  
Tu: Harry nuestro vuelo sale a las 12:30pm mañana  
Harry: Esta bien  
Tu: Paula ira al aeropuerto?  
Pato: Claro que ira al igual que Josh y todos los chicos  
Tu: Ah esta bien  
Ya era bastante tarde y decidimos ir a acostarnos, pato y yo subimos a mi habitación y cambiamos nuestra ropa nos acostamos y caímos como piedras  
Al otro día mama nos levanto a las 9:30am para que nos arregláramos y no se nos hiciera tarde, nos levantamos y tome yo primero la ducha, entre deje que la tina se llenara coloque algo de burbujas y entre allí estive como 15 minutos luego Sali, tome mi toalla y fui al armario a escoger la rpa que había escogido para hoy que fue esto lista_para/set?id=57649928#stream_box Sali rápidamente ya que ya eran 10:00am y vi que pato ya tenia todo listo para entrar a la ducha Sali de mi cuarto y baje a la cocina a desayunar donde mama me tenía unos pancakes deliciosos y algo de café. Desayune rápidamente y subi a mi habitación para ver si Pato ya había salido y si ella ya esta afuera  
Pato: Listo amiga (dijo sonriente)  
Tu: Lista para todo (rio)  
Sonó la puerta  
Tu: Quien es?  
Harry: Ábreme _  
Tu: Pasa está abierto  
Harry: Hermana vamos, ya papa está en el auto, rápidamente Harry tomo mis maletas y las bajo al auto, pato y yo bajamos detrás del ya que realmente se nos hacia tarde, llegamos al auto y tomamos marcha al aéreo puerto  
Papa: Llevan todo chicos?  
Tu: Si papa  
Llegamos al aeropuerto y eran las 11:15am, Harry y yo corrimos a tomar fila para registrarnos mientras mama pato y papa llegaban con las maletas para embarcarlas, luego de unos minutos llegamos a que nos registraran  
Señorita: Buenos días a donde viajan?  
Tu: Bueno días, a Londres  
Señorita: Pasaporte por favor?  
Tu: Claro, Harry dame tu pasaporte (pasamos nuestros pasaportes y la señorita nos dio nuestro pasa bordó)  
Señorita: Que tengan buen bien _ y Harry Styles, su vuelo es el 0396 (dijo sonriente) en 30 minutos en la sala de embarque por favor  
Tu: Gracias (nos dirigimos donde mama pato y papa)  
Papa: Chicos vamos a tomar asiento allí  
Harry: Donde estará Paula (Paula esta detrás de Harry habían llegado mientras nosotros hacíamos nuestro registro)  
Paula: Detrás de ti  
Harry: Pensé que no vendrías hermosa (la levanto en sus brazos y la beso)  
En ese instante vi que Josh venia hacia mi con una caja rosa  
Josh: Hola hermosa (dijo tiernamente)  
Tu: Hola amor (besando sus labios)  
Josh: Ya estas lista?  
Tu: Completamente  
Josh: Amor traje esto para ti (me entrego la cajita rosa, la destape y era un perfume con otra cajita rosa adentro, tome la cajita rosa y vi que era un collar con la letra "J" gravada, era hermoso)  
Tu: Gracias amor no debiste molestarte (lo bese de nuevo tiernamente y le di un abrazo) Yo también tengo algo para ti, (saque el paquete de mi bolsa y se lo entregue)  
Josh: No debiste (abrió el paquete como un niño pequeño y fugazmente se coloco la chaqueta) Gracias hermosa enserio (me abrazo)  
Vi a lo lejos a Nathalia Niall Louis Liam Y María quienes se acercaban rápidamente ya que solo nos quedaban 15 minutos antes de abordar  
Tu: CHICOS! (grite y corri a abrazarlos)  
Chicos: _ casi no llegamos  
Tu: Lo note (dije riendo)  
Se escucho por un parlante que decían "VUELO 0396 ABORDANDO" al escucha eso rápidamente Harry y yo corrimos donde estaban mama y papa, fue bastate triste despedirnos  
Mama: Mucha suerte hijo espero que todo les salga bien y cuando lleguen nos llaman los amo mucho (Harry y yo abrazamos a mama fuertemente)  
Papa: Hijos espero que estén muy emocionados y que la pasen muy bien los extrañare bastante los amo (bese a papa y Harry le abrazo)  
Luego de despedirnos de papa y mama Harry corrió donde Paula donde note que estaba muy triste y llorando un poco, yo me acerque lentamente donde Josh  
Tu: Bueno amor creo que es hora de decir adiós, por un tiempo, no dejare de pensarte ni un solo momento, espero verte lo mas pronto posible (mientras hablaba sentía que mi voz se rompía, que mi corazón se dividía en dos era horrible, fue inevitable contener las lagrimas, llore un poco en el hombro de Josh)  
Josh: Princesa Te Amo te voy a extrañar mucho como ya lo sabes pero quiero que la pases muy bien, estoy seguro de que iré a visitarte mas o menos en un mes, esta bien hermosa? (tomo mi barbilla y la dirigió frente a su cara haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaran llevándonos a un beso, uno de esos increíbles besos que extrañaría)  
Tu: te estaré esperando en Londres amor  
Rápidamente camine hacia mis amigo quienes me abrazaron y me dijeron que me extrañarían bastante  
Si debo admitirlo llore un poco nunca me había separado de ellos, abrace a pato  
Tu: pato me cuidas a Josh  
Pato: Claro amiga no dejare que nada se le acerque y menos la moca de Lina  
Tu: Gracias amiga te quiero bastante  
Salí de donde mis amigos y tome mi bolsa que la tenia Josh quien me acompaño hasta el ultimo momento.  
Josh: adiós princesa, cuidate bastante, te amo (beso mis labios tiernamente y me abrazo fuertemente)  
Tu: espero verte pronto (vi como una lagrima se desfogo de su ojo, acaricie ci su mejilla. Lo bese nuevamente susurrando un Te Amo en sus labio y me decidí a entrar a la sala) Adiós amor (antes de marcharme dije adiós a paula quien se despedía de Harry)  
Nos dirigimos a los rayos x para que revisaran nuestras bolsas Harry estaba bastante triste vi que sus ojos estaban bastante rojos de llorar así que lo acicale un poco t se calmo bastante, luego de unos minutos en la sala escuchamos que sonó nuevamente el altavoz  
"Vuelo 0396por favor abordar ahora" tome a Harry de la mano y lo lleve hacia la puerta de avión estaba bastante triste y preocupado, entramos a avión y buscamos nuestros asientos el 1C de Harry y yo a su lado con el 1D, ya sentado en el avión el capita. Indico que abrocháramos nuestro cinturones, que en unos minutos despegaríamos y que el vuelo duraría al rededor de 12 horas así que, tenia tiempo de entrar un rato en mi computadora, la cual saque de mi bolsa y coloque en el porta comidas, lo encendí y entre a Twitter y vi un Tweet que había publicado Josh "que ella no este con migo en este momento no significa que no la ame, solo que debimos separarnos por un tiempo _" mis ojos se humedecieron y conteste " joshd amor será corto el tiempo que estaremos separados Te amo"  
Vi otros tweets de mi amigos eran algo así como " _ te extrañaremos mucho" y " _ suerte con todo traenos algo" cuando vi ese ultimo reí un poco, un buen rato después paso la azafata repartiendo algo para almorzar, tome la bandeja mía y la de Harry aunque cuando voltee a verlo vi que estaba profundamente dormido así que la coloque en su porta comidas para cuando despertara, tome mi bandeja y comí un poco de lo que había allí ya que mi apetito se había esfumado luego de la despedida, al rato me sentía bastante casada así que decidí tomar una larga siesta, un buen taro después Harry me despertó  
Harry: enana es hora de cenar  
Tu: que horas es? (dije algo adormilada)  
Harry: pues en TP son las 8pm pero no se lo del cambio de horario  
Tu: esta bien, tome un cafe de cena y volví a caer un sueño profundo, hasta que escuche que el capitán hablo  
Capitan: Abrochen sus cinturones, estamos próximos a aterrizar  
Acomode mi silla y me desperece un poco, entre mi pensaba " ya llegamos, fue bastante corto" realmente no lo había sido, solo que yo había dormido la mayor parte del viaje, el avión finalmente aterrizo y Harry y yo bajamos, nos dirigimos hacia donde donde recibiríamos nuestras maletas, llegamos allí y vimos que nuestras maletas aun no venían, esperamos unos cuantos minutos mientras llegaba  
Harry: quien vendrá por nosotros enana?  
Tu: no se realmente me imagino que los Stewart vendrán por ti y lo Malik por mi  
Harry: No me convence la idea, y estaremos bastante distanciados y no estaremos en la misma escuela, te extrañare hermana (me abrazo)  
Tu: Tranquilo prometo que nos veremos todos los fines de semana y si es posible entre semana para cenar te parece (Harry solo asintió con la cabeza) allí vienen nuestras maletas (Harry tomo nuestras maletas y salimos de allí a buscar a nuestras nuevas familias, al salir vimos que todas par personas tenían carteles, comenzamos a leerlos para ver si alguno tenia nuestro nombre, maso menos en la mitad de toda La gente vi que había una choca bastante simpática con un cartel que decía "Harry Styles" Le señale a Harry donde había visto nombre, era hora de despedirnos  
Tu: Suerte en tu nueva casa hermanito, Te quiero (lo abrace y el correspondió mi abrazo)  
Harry: Adiós enana, hablamos en estos días (beso mi frente y se dirigió hacia donde la chica que lo esperaba)  
Yo seguía en busca de los tales Malik pero no lo encontraba solo pensé que me habían dejado tirada, hasta que vi a un chico que se acercaba corriendo, parecía que se le había hecho tarde, me fije en dl chico y vi que traía un cartel el cual levanto lentamente, y vi ese era el que decía mi nombre "_ Styles" , me acerque al chico lentamente y le dije  
Tu: Hola soy _ Styles  
Chico: Hola _, soy Zayn, Zayn Malik, lo siento se me hizo algo tarde al venir por ti pero ya estoy aquí (sonrió)  
Tu: (era un chico muy simpático tenia unos ojos color marrón, unas cejas negras pobladas, labios perfectos y un cabello negro muy brillante) No te preocupes (conteste)  
Zayn: (se quedo viendome por unos segundos hasta que volvió a reaccionar) y , y que te parece si vamos?  
Tu: Esta bien (tomo mis maletas y nos dirigimos al parqueadero, caminamos durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Zayn paro al lado de un auto bastante lindo, abrió el baúl y colocó allí mis maletas, volvió hacia mi y me indico que subiera a tal auto, el fue quien muy amablemente abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara, ya en el auto en camino a mi nueva casa comenzamos a platicar  
Zayn: y tu eres de -TP-?  
Tu: Si es bastante lindo  
Zayn: no conozco pero deberías invitarme  
Tu: (reí un poco) Claro, y que edad tienes? (le pregunte)  
Zayn : Tengo 18 y tu?  
Tu: 16 ya casi 17 (conteste riendo) Zayn: eso esta muy bien así que podremos salir a fiestas juntos y con quien vivías en -TP-?  
Tu: Con mi papa mi mama y mi hermano  
Zayn: Ah con que tienes hermanos?  
Tu: si es hermoso. (le conteste convencida)  
Zayn: y que edad tiene ocho?  
Tu: (rei sarcástica) no tiene tu misma edad  
Zayn: (abrió sus ojos como platos) Ah que bien  
Tu: Y tu tienes hermanos?  
Zayn: Si tengo tres hermanas, menores que yo  
Tu: Deben ser bastante tiernas  
Zayn: Si lo son te caerán bastante bien  
Tu: Ah si y porque?  
Zayn: Porque noto que eres muy sociable (se sonrojo un poco)  
Tu: Ah si (rei) y que edad tienen?  
Zayn: Pues Dony tiene 14, Wal 10 y Safaa 6  
Tu: Ahh ya (dije convencida)y que te gusta hacer?  
Zayn: Pues… me gusta pasar tiempo con amigos, cantar, salir en las noches a fiesta, pero mientras que tu estés aquí pasare bastante tiempo con tigo y a ti?  
Tu: (me sonroje un poco no me esperaba esa respuesta de que pasaría bastante tiempo con migo, aunque era bastante lindo de su parte ya que yo no conocía a nadie allí) a ver…. Yo amo bailar, cantar, salir con mis amigos, me gusta nadar y conocer personas nuevas  
Zayn: Me gusta tu actitud )dijo bastante sonriente) Bueno _, Llegamos Bienvenida (dijo estacionado el auto en una casa bastante linda fachadas-modernas/increible-casa-moderna-en-colorado/ )  
Zayn bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta, fue una acción bastante amable con migo, bajo mis maletas del auto y las llevo hacia la puerta de la casa señalándome que le siguiera, abrió la puerta  
Zayn: _ Bienvenida a casa (sonrío, luego me tomo de la mano para llevarme a una hermosa sala)  
Allí se encontraban los padres de Zayn o mis nuevos padres bueno en fin y sus hermanas de quienes ya me había contado un poco  
Zayn: Papa, Mama, Dony, Wal y Safaa. _ ya esta aquí  
Papa de Zayn: Hola linda mi nombre es Yacerr, ella es mi esposa Tricia y ellas son Dony, Wal y Safaa, nuestras hijas pequeñas y Zayn nuestro hijo mayor a quien ya conociste (me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)  
Tu: Hola a todos (dije bastante apenada ya que en esos momentos de presentarme cuando algo serio me daba mucha pena) gracias por recibirme en su casa  
Tricia: No es nada linda, que te parece si vamos a cenar, hablamos un poco y luego vas a dormir a tu nueva recamara a descansar que debes estar agotada  
Tu: Claro Tricia, Muchas gracias  
Nos dirigimos a al comedor de la casa era bastante grande comenzaba a sospechar que lo Malik tenían mucho dinero, nos sentamos a cenar y mientras eso  
Safaa: Oye _ y que edad tienes?  
Tu: 16 linda  
Safaa: y eres la novia de mi hermanito  
Dony: Shh Safaa ella será como nuestra hermana mayor (le dijo en voz baja)  
Safaa: y no será la novia de Zayn es bastante linda (Zayn la escucho y se sonrojo un poco, note que se coloco nervioso porque lo miraba y solo intentaba evadirme)  
Yacerr: Y cuéntanos de ti _ que tal es tu país?  
Tu: Pues TP es bastante grande y no es tan frio como acá pero es lindo deberían ir algún día  
Tricia: Claro que si iremos ya que tendremos a quien ver cuando vallamos  
Tu: Claro que si  
Y bueno así paso el rato mientras cenábamos las niñas me hicieron preguntas sobre que me gustaba hacer y demás pero mientras cenábamos Zayn no hablo ni un solo momento, al terminar de cenar  
Tricia: Zayn hijo, podrías llevar a _ a su habitación?  
Zayn: Claro mama  
Tricia: Linda ve con Zayn el te indicara donde es tu recamara para que acomodes tus cosas y descanses  
Tu: Muchas gracias Tricia  
Tricia: Puedes dejar de llamarme así puedes decirme Mama si quieres  
Tu: Claro, Mama (reímos juntas y luego yo me dirigí hacia Zayn quien me indicaría donde seria mi nueva recamara, subimos por unas grandes escaleras en forma de espiral y luego caminamos por un pasillo en el cual imagino que eran el resto de habitaciones, finalmente llegamos a una puerta blanca al fondo del pasillo Zayn abrió la puerta y me hizo seguir)  
Zayn: Mira _ esta es tu nueva recamara (coloco mis maletas en el suelo) y sabes que es lo mejor que esta sea tu habitación?  
Tu: No, no lose  
Zayn: Que mi recamara es la de enfrente (dijo en voz baja, con ganas de reír)  
Tu: Okay y eso es bueno para mi (dije sarcástica)  
Zayn: Claro porque tienes un vecino muy sexy (rei un poco pero luego lo considere y era cierto Zayn era muy sexy) Bueno _ me ire para que descanses un poco ya que el cambio de horario tuvo que afectarte un poco  
Tu: Luego? Que hora es?  
Zayn: Son las 6am de aquí ósea que es tu país deben ser las 4am así que ya debes dormir  
Tu: Esta bien (beso mi mejilla y salió de la recamara)  
Realmente no tenia ganas de arreglar ese días mis maletas así que simplemente abrí un poco el engranaje de mi maleta para sacar mi ropa de dormir me cambie y me metí en la cama, hasta que quede profundamente dormida  
Unas horas mas tarde….


	11. Chapter 10

Esta historia no es mia, todos los derechos a la autora ... que es amiga mia =D

* * *

Capitulo 10  
Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me desperece y mire alrededor mi recamara era hermosa, la noche anterior no me había fijado en ella ni nada, vi que tenia una gran ventana, que tenia un balcón hermoso con vista a la piscina, era una casa gigante cada vez me asombraba mas y mas, decidí mirar me teléfono para ver la hora pero recordé que no era la que estaba allí, a

unque mientras hablaba con Zayn anoche el mencionó que eran 4 horas de diferencia en mi teléfono decían las 11:00am asi que aca en Londres eran las 3:00pm era muy tarde rápidamente entre al baño y tome un corta ducha, al salir tome una de las toallas que había en el baño y la coloque sobre mi cuerpo, al salir del baño escuche que alguien golpeaba mi pueta  
Safaa: _ estas hay?  
Tu: Si pequeña dime?  
Safaa: Mama dice que bajes a comer que has dormido mucho que eres como un oso que hiberna  
Tu: Esta bien linda ya voy (esa pequeña era hermosa Luego de que Safaa me dijera eso abri mi maleta y tome esto cgi/set?.locale=es&id=57785521 , me lo coloque y rápidamente tendí la cama Sali de la recamara y no vi a nadie en el pasillo me dirigi a las escaleras y las baje rápido, al llegar al primer piso vi que estaban todos en la sala  
Tricia: Buen dia _ como amaneces?  
Tu: Muy bien gracias y ustedes que tal?  
Tricia: Bien linda, vamos te sirvo algo de comer  
Tu: Gracias  
Yacerr: Recuperaste energías?  
Tu: Si bastante estaba agotada  
Me dirigí detrás te Tricia para ir a comer algo ella me dio un poco de fruta picadita y jugo con tostadas  
Tricia: Y que opinas de cómo cocino?  
Tu: Delicioso, deberías darme unos consejitos para que no se me queme el agua (reimos)  
Tricia: Claro cuando quieras, y ya conociste la casa?  
Tu: No, pero veo que es bastante grande y hermosa  
Tricia: Le dire a Dony y Eleonor que te la enseñen que opinas?  
Tu: Claro, me encantaría  
Termine de comer la frutita y Tricia llamo a las chicas y les dijo que me enseñaran la casa  
Ele: Vamos _ te encantara (dijo tomándome del brazo)  
Seguí a las chicas, primero me enseñaron el primer piso allí esta la sala, el comedor, una zona con muchos juegos, un star con una TV muy grande, salimos por una gran puerta de vidrio y allí estaba piscina con un BBQ enorme, también había como un pequeño gimnasio, donde me llevaron y allí estaba  
Zayn: Hola _, como amaneces?  
Tu: Bien gracias y tu que tal?  
Zayn: Bien y que haces?  
Dony: Esta conociendo la casa  
Zayn: Ah si,y que te ah parecido?  
Tu: Es bastante linda  
Zayn: Y que te parece si cuando termines vamos y damos una vuelta por la ciudad?  
Tu: Si seria divertido  
Ele: Y nos llevaran? (dijo haciendo pucheros)  
Zayn: Lo pensare (dijo malvado)  
Ele: Esta bien  
Dony: _- seguimos  
Tu: Claro linda, al rato nos vemos Zayn  
Zayn: Claro  
Segui caminando con las chicas, volvimos a entrar en la casa y subimos las escaleras al subir cada una me enseño sus habitación eran como cuando yo era pequeña llenos de juguetes y color rosa por todas partes cosa que no era la habitación de Zayn, era la de un chico que amaba la música con afiches y fotos por todas parte y un poco de desorden en ese momento recordé a mi hermano debía llamarlo para saber de el, luego de pasar por todos los cuartos, las chicas me enseñaron la terraza era un lugar perfecto para relajarse tomar el sol y mirar las estrellas cosas que realmente me gustaba, al terminar baje a mi recamara y tome mi celular decidida a llamar a mi hermano  
Llamada  
Tu: Hola  
Harry: Enanaaaaaa!  
Tu: Hermanito, como va todo?  
Harry: Muy bien y tu que tal? Que tal los Malik?  
Tu: Bastante bien y los Stewart?  
Harry: Son encantadores, tienen dos hijas Danielle y Kristen y sus padres los Stewart  
Tu: Que bien  
Harry: Si y Kristen es bastante linda fue quien me recogió en el aeropuerto  
Tu: Hey Hey! no te olvides de Paula  
Harry: Como crees, y ya hablaste con papa y mama?  
Tu: No y tu?  
Harry: No aun no los llamo, bueno enana debo colgar  
Tu: Esta bien, espero verte pronto Te quiero  
Fin de la Llamada  
Luego de cortar con Harry llame a mama y papa  
Llamada  
Tu: Hola  
Mama: Hola princesa como te fue? Como estas?  
Tu: muy bien mama, estoy encanta  
Mama: Ah ya hija eso me encanta, como te han tratado los Malik?  
Tu: Muy bien mama son muy dulces  
Mama: Ahh esta bien hija  
Tu: y Papa?  
Mama: Trabajando princesa  
Tu: Ah ya mama, bueno mama solo llamaba para saludar hablamos luego  
Mama: Esta bien hija cuídate mucho  
Fin de la Llamada  
Al finalizar de hablar con mama decidí que llamaría a Josh pero es ese momento alguien toco mi puerta  
Tu: Si?  
Zayn: Puedo pasar?  
Tu: Claro pasa  
Zayn: Estas lista  
Tu: Si claro  
Zayn: _ Que te parece si voy a cambiar mi ropa y vamos a almorzar y caminar por la ciudad como te dije?  
Tu: Claro (espere unos minutos a Zayn mientras cambiaba su ropa, espere como unos diez minutos y Zayn volvió a mi habitación)  
Zayn: Vamos ya linda?  
Tu: Esta bien y gracias por lo de linda (le dije sonrojada)  
Zayn; No seria Cortez si no lo dijera  
Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto de Zayn, andamos una media hora hasta que llegamos a un hermoso parque donde Zayn estaciono, bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta y me alcanzo su mano para bajarme  
Zayn: y que te ah parecido?  
Tu: Es bastante lindo  
Zayn: Bien, y que te parece si caminamos ahora un rato?  
Tu: Me encantaría  
Bajamos del auto y comenzamos a platicar  
Zayn: y bien linda, que haces luego de clases en _tp_?  
Tu: Pues me voy con mis amigas en las tardes al cc o vamos a cine o a un bar  
Zayn: Y tienes amigas lindas? Cuéntame de ellas  
Tu: (rei un poco su pregunta era bastante fuerda de base pero de igual manera le conté) Pues mira no soy muy amiguera con mujeres pero principalmente solo tengo 4 amigas que son hermosas se llaman Patricia pero le digo pato, ella es diferente es alocada es la que le gusta bailar molestar salir y conocer gente nueva, Maria ella es apasionada, expresiva y le gusta mucho la equitación, Paula ella es bastante dulce y muy inteligente y graciosa, Nathalia ella es bastante emotiva graciosa y muy espontanea y bueno así son mis amigas  
Zayn: Y cual es la mas linda?  
Tu: Hey Hey para hay muchacho ellas tienen novio  
Zayn: Cálmate peleona, que de igual manera no las conozco  
Tu: Esta bien (rei)  
Zayn: quieres un helado?  
Tu: Por supuesto  
Zayn: De que lo quieres?  
Tu: Chocolate  
Zayn: Es mi preferido  
Tu: El mio igual (reímos, tomamos nuestros helados y continuamos caminando luego nos topamos con un amigo de Zayn bastante simpático)  
James: Hola hermano como va todo  
Zayn: Todo muy bien y tu?  
James: Bien, y quien es esta linda chica es tu novia amigo?  
Zayn: Si, no es hermosa?  
James: Bastante diría yo, y eh como te llamas? (dijo refiriéndose a mi)  
Tu: Me llamo _  
James: Un gusto, Soy james y donde estudias?  
Tu: Aun no se como se llama mi escuela llegue hace un par de días aquí  
Zayn: Estudiara con nosotros (dijo seco)  
James: Osea que nos conoceremos un poco mas, bueno debo irme Chao hermano nos vemos mañana en la escuela y Adiós _ (dijo besando mi mejilla)  
Tu: Dijiste que era tu novia? (dije sorprendida aunque actué algo tarde)  
Zayn: Porque no decirlo eres hermosa  
Tu: (me sonroje un poco) Hay Zayn, pero si tu y yo no somos novios mi novio esta en _tp_  
Zayn: Ah tienes novio, olvide hacerte esa pregunta es muy afortunado al tenerte, y cuanto llevan  
Tu: Dos años y algo mas (le conteste sonriente)  
Zayn: Que bien, ven apúrate quiero enseñarte algo  
Tu: Y esto que es?  
Zayn: Es la escuela tontita aquí vendremos mañana en la mañana a desgastar ocho horas de nuestras vidas  
Tu: Vele el lado bueno estas con migo (rei bastante sarcástica)  
Zayn: Esta bien eso motiva un poco  
Ya era algo tarde eran como las 8:00 aunque como estaba en verano no oscurecía tan temprano luego de ver la nueva escuela Zayn y yo nos dirigimos al auto para ir a casa llegamos a el y nos subimos en el camino a casa sonó mi teléfono pero era un numero desconocido así que dude un poco lo de contestar, aunque me arrepentí y conteste  
Llamada  
Voz: Hola hermosa

* * *

por favor no olviden regalarme un review =D


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11  
Tu: Amor?  
Josh: Hola princesa, como estas por alla? No sabes cuanta falta me haces  
Tu: Todo esta muy bien bebe hoy conocí un poco la ciudad y no eh hecho nada mas mañana entro a clases y comenzara mi nueva rutina

Josh: Ah bueno princesa eso me encanta pero me haces mucha falta  
Tu: Amor tu a mi también no sabes cuanta falta me hace despertarme en las mañanas y verte a mi lado (en ese momento voltee a ver a Zayn quien hacia mala cara, como si sintiera celos)  
Josh: y que tal tu nueva familia?  
Tu: Son bastante amables, me encanta  
Josh: Ah si pues tu a mi también me encantas  
Tu: Amas sonrojarme verdad  
Josh: Si pero cuando estas con migo  
Tu: Te amo pequeño  
Josh: Yo a ti amor, bueno es hora de irme hablamos mañana te amo mucho  
Tu: Yo a ti bebe, besos  
Fin de la llamada  
Cuando colgué el teléfono vi que ya habíamos llegado a casa Zayn bajo del auto y como siempre abrió mi puerta, entramos a la casa y vimos que Tricia y Yacerr no estaba y se había ido con las pequeñas así que Zayn y yo estábamos solos subimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo realmente estaba cansada asi que entre a mi habitación a cambiarme pero antes de eso tome un corta ducha al salir tome mi pijama sweet_dreams/set?id=58523237 luego de eso escuche que alguien toco mi puerta  
Tu: Pase  
Zayn: Linda pijama (dijo gracioso)  
Tu: Lose (dije riendo al igual que el)  
Zayn: Crees en el amor de lejos?  
Tu: Porque lo preguntas? (era una pregunta no muy casual de el, bueno no lo conocía bien pero nunca creí que me preguntaría algo asi)  
Zayn: Solo contéstame  
Tu: La verdad no lo se  
Zayn: Esta bien, puedo quedarme con tigo un rato  
Tu: Por supuesto  
Prendimos la TV mientras platicábamos un rato mientras eso vi que Zayn se quedo dormido lucia tan lindo sus pestañas se veían mas larga que lo normal empezaba a dudar dentro de mi que me parecía muy atractivo Zayn, me estaba enamorando de el? Pero si solo llevaba un par de días de conocerlo.  
No me fije en que momento me quede dormida hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi brazo  
Ele: Hola _  
Tu: Hola linda (dije dormida) que sucede  
Ele: Venia a saludarte  
Tu: Que hora es?  
Ele: Las 11:30 (dijo bastante hiperactiva)  
En ese momento voltee a ver a mi lado para ver si hay seguía Zayn y si asi era asi que me acerque un poco a su odio  
Tu: Hey dormilón sigues en mi habitación  
Zayn: Ya voy mama (dijo bastante dormido)  
Tu: No soy mama, soy _  
Zayn: Lo siento no se en que momento me quede dormido (dijo levantandoce de la cama)  
Tu: No te preocupes no es nada  
Zayn: Voy a dormir a mi habitación, mañana debemos ir a la escuela a las 7:30  
Tu: Esta bien a esa hora nos vemos que tengas buena noche  
Zayn: Sueña bonito (beso mi mejilla y salió de mi habitación, en ese monto Zayn me recordó a Josh quien también cuando se despedía de mi me decía sueña bonito, que esta pasando con migo?)  
Ele: Mi hermano esta enamorado de ti eh!  
Tu: Claro que no linda  
Ele: Si el me lo dijo  
Tu: Ah si y que te dijo?  
Ele: Que le parecías hermosa  
Tu: (en ese momento me sonroje un poco) Lo dices enserio?  
Ele: Si, tú eres bastante linda también en mi opiñón, bueno me voy a dormir porque mama esta llamándome (me abrazo y se fue)

A la mañana siguiente me levante ya que mi despertador no paraba de sonar, eran las 6:30 asi que tenia tiempo de arreglarme, me levante y me dirigi directo a la ducha, abri la llave y espere a que el agua se templara un poco luego de eso me introduje allí y deje el agua corriera sobre mi cuerpo, al salir tome mi toalla y me dirigí a mi armario que ya estaba arreglado parecía que Tricia había organizado mi ropa, tome esto nueva_escuela/set?id=58524499  
Y Sali de la habitación, baje las escaletas y vi que Tricia estaba en la cocina  
Tricia: Buenos días linda  
Tu: Hola mama (le dije inconcientemente)  
Tricia: Como amaneces hija? (dijo riendo)  
Tu: Bien mami  
Tricia: Sigue a sentarte ya esta tu desayuno listo  
Seguí al comedor a desayunar y vi que Zayn bajaba a desayunar también  
Zayn: Buen día mama, Hola _ (dijo sentándose junto a mi en el comedor)  
Tricia: Listos para la escuela Hijos  
Zayn; Claro mama  
Tu: Si mama (,e sentía como en casa cuando Tricia decía hijos)  
Terminamos de desayunar y Zayn y yo le agradecimos el desayuno a Tricia y nos despedimos de ella para ir a la escuela, subí rápidamente a mi habitación pare cepillar mis dientes aunque Zayn ya me estaba esperando abajo para irnos baje rápidamente y subimos al auto de Zayn y nos dirigimos a la escuela  
Zayn: Te ves muy linda hoy  
Tu: Gracias igual tu  
En ese momento en la radio sono una canción que me gustaba bastante y le subi el volumen  
Zayn: Esa canción me encanta  
Tu: A mi también (a cada momento me daba cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común)  
Zayn: Bueno linda hemos llegado a nuestro destino  
Tu: Gracias  
Nos bajamos del auto y al bajar Zayn paso su brazo por mi hombro cuando hacia eso me sentía protegida me sentía tan bien era extraño, no podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo y mucho menos con lo que Ele me había mencionado anoche era como sentir mariposas en el estomago, antes de entrar a la escuela nos topamos con James  
James: Hola _ que linda luces hoy  
Tu: Gracias (dije sonriente)  
Zayn: Hey hermano no la mires  
James: Tranquilo solo quería hacerle un cumplido  
Zayn: Pues mejor guárdatelos  
James: Esta bien pero cálmate eh  
Zayn y yo seguimos caminando y  
Tu: Porque te molestaste con James  
Zayn: No me gusta como te ve  
Tu: No me parece molesto es muy agradable, o te dan celos? (dije con una sonrisa malvada en mi cara, tenia la oportunidad de comprobar lo que me había dicho Ele)  
Zayn: Y si me dan celos que? Eres como mi hermanita menor y debo protegerte  
Tu: (no era la repuesta que yo esperaba pero había sido bastante tierno) Que lindo eres  
Íbamos caminando y yo miraba los números de los salones para ubicar en que salón debía presentarme para mi primera clase hasta que lo vi era el 1005  
Tu: Allí es mi salón Zayn  
Zayn: Esta bien anda nos vemos en el receso de clases yo te busto  
Tu: Esta bien (beso mi frente y se alejo lentamente, dios nuevamente yo sentía esas mariposas en el estomago cuando el besaba mi frente o mi mejilla)  
Entre a mi nuevo salón y vi que habían unas cuantas chicas sentadas en la parte trasera del salón, notaba que eran las chicas populares de la esacuela eso me recordaba a mi y las chicas entre y me senté en uno de los puestos de enfrente, saque mi teléfono al ver que la maestra o maestro aun no llegaba y vi que tenia un mensaje nuevo era de Harry  
Mensaje  
Enana espero que tengas un lindo día, y que me extrañes bastante porque yo si te extraño mucho, besos, te quiere Harry.  
Fin del Mensaje  
Al leerlo coloque una sonrisa en mi rosotro y vi la maestra ya entraba al salón  
Maestra: Bueno días clase, como están? Hoy tenemos una nueva integrante en el salón eh ella es la señorita _ Styles Cox, pase alfrente señorita y se presenta  
Tu: (Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al frente de la clase) Bien, Hola clase mi nombre en _ tego 16 años soy de _tp_ estoy de intercambio  
Maestra: Muy bien señorita ehhh Styles vuelva a su asiento para que comencemos la clase  
Tu: Si señora (volví a mi asiento y la clase inicio era bilogía una de mis materias favoritas y bueno el tiempo paso bastante rápido, sonó el timbre y la maestra nos dejo una corta tare y salió del salón al salir vi como las chicas que había visto al entrar hablaban de mi era obvio me miraban y reían hasta que una de ellas se acerco a mi)  
NN: Hola _, mi nombre es Maura  
Tu: Hola maura, como estas?  
Maura: Bien, queríamos saber si te gustaría almorzar con nosotras para que nos cuentes sobre ti y eso  
Tu: Claro no estaría mal  
Maura: Ven con migo te presentare a las chicas (camine tras ella hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del salón) Bien _, ella es Lauren (dijo señalando a una de las chicas pero esta tenia cabello negro y ojos verdes) ella es Carol )dijo señalando a otra de ella de cabello castaño y piel trigueña) y para terminar ella es Zara (era una chica mona con con ojos azules se veía algo antipatica)  
Tu: Hola chicas  
Chicas: Hola  
Lauren: Y bien cuéntanos de ti_  
Tu: Seguro, pues mi nombre es _ (rieron un poco ya que ya sabían mi nombre) me gusta salir, bailar, dormir, conocer personas nuevas, pasar tiempo con mis amigas, me gusta ir de compras y el cine  
Zara: Parece que nos la llevaremos muy bien  
Carol: Si pareces bastante simpática  
Luego de platicar con las chicas vi que Zayn se asomo al salón  
Zayn: _ puedes venir un momento  
Tu: Si, ya voy  
Zara: Lo conoces? (dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos)  
Carol: Es tu novio?  
Tu: Si, si lo conozco y no, no es mi novio, es mi hermano temporal mientras vivo acá  
Lauren: El es bastante sexi creo que todas las chicas de la escuela mueren por el  
Maura: Es algo así como nuestro amor platónico, a ninguna chica le presta atención, es bastante exigente  
Tu: Bueno chicas debo irme, nos vemos ahora  
Zara: Esta bien, dile que saludos  
Tu: Seguro (me dirigí hacia Zayn quien me esperaba fuera del salón con una gran sonrisa)  
Zayn: Que tal la escuela?  
Tu: Muy bien tuve biología y me gusto mucho  
Zayn: Que bueno, vamos a comprar algo de comer tengo un poco de hambre  
Tu: Seguro vamos  
Zayn compro unas papas y un jugo yo solo pedí una botella con agua, la cual Zayn pago, cominos y note que había sonado el timbre era hora de volver a clase y nuevamente Zayn me acompaño a mi salón, tome mi puesto y entro el maestro, teníamos cálculo  
Maestro: Buenos días señores y señoritas, veo que ya esta la nueva estudiante la señorita Styles  
Tu: Si maestro  
Maestro: Bienvenida y pues comencemos las clases  
Las horas pasaron lentas ya que calculo no era una materia que me gustara mucho luego de un largo tiempo que pensé que nunca acabaría, sonó de nuevo el timbre y todos salieron del salón, yo me levante de mi puesto y alguien se topo con migo mis libros cayeron al suelo  
NN: Lo siento mucho (dijo el chico recogiendo mis libros)  
Tu: Tranquilo no pasa nada  
NN: Un gusto soy Edward (dijo entregándome mis libros)  
Tu: Yo soy _ como todos ya lo saben aquí (dije graciosa)  
Edward: Que te parece si te invito un café luego del almuerzo, solo si quieres  
Tu: Claro, allí nos vemos  
Edward: Esta bien

Maura: Hey con que no dejas ni uno vivo no (dijo saracastica)  
Lauren: Deja los celos Maura, es solo que _ es bastante simpatica  
Carol: Es cierto, pero déjanos algo  
Zara: Vamos a almorzar chicas (dijo bastante seca)  
Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor de la escuela para almorzar, era bastante grante, hacíamos fila para pedir algo de almorzar y mientras eso sentí que alguien coloco la mano sobre mi hombro  
NN: Hola Linda


	13. Chapter 14

bueno desde aquí la manera de narrar cambia un poco, esperamos que les guste =)

* * *

Capitulo 14

Edward-Pensé que no vendrías -dijo besando mi mejilla- estas hermosa  
-Como no iba a venir si te había dicho que si vendría, y siempre cumplo lo que prometo -dije sonriente, se veía tan guapo, aunque el revuelto de mi estomago aun no pasaba, me imaginaba de que hablaban Zayn y Kristen- y Gracias por tu cumplido, tu también luces muy bien  
Edward-Bueno, entonces que te parece si bailamos?- dijo algo comprometedor  
-Claro- asentí con la cabeza-

#Narra Zayn

Me separe de _ y Harry un rato mientras ella se quedo en la puerta hablando con unas amigas de la escuela, yo entre a la fiesta con Kristen, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ella había sido un chica estupenda con migo mientras salíamos, pero pues con todo lo que sucedió nunca más volvimos a hablar hasta ahora, nos dirigimos hacia la barra de tragos y nos quedamos allí un rato mientras _ y Harry llegaban  
Kristen: Y que a sucedido con tigo hace mucho no hablamos-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-  
Zayn- Pues todo muy bien, estoy muy feliz-dije tomado uno de los tragos que habían en la barra-  
Kristen- Que bien, y no ofrecer uno?- dijo señalando mi bebida, notaba como si ella quisiera coquetear con migo-  
Zayn- Clero- le dije alcanzándole uno de los vasos, mientras eso vi a _a lo lejos estaba bailando con Edward, sentía en mi estomago algo molesto en ese momento, como si el me quisiera decir algo pero no entendía para nada que era-  
Kristen- Ehi Zayn, estas hay?- dijo mientras me movía fuertemente del brazo- parece que tu mente su hubiera ido un momento de tu cuerpo-  
Zayn- Ya cálmate, no pasa nada, estoy bien- dije tratando de dicimular un poco lo que me pasaba-

#Narra Harry

_ me había dejado con sus amigas Maura Lauren Zara y Carol  
, parecían bastante simpáticas, pero a la vez bastante no se, plásticas pero eran lindas  
Carol- y tienes novia Harry?-me preguntaba con esa voz un poco coqueta-  
Harry- Si, ella vive en _ - le conteste bastante seguro  
Lauren- Ahh si, y que tanto tiempo llevan juntos- dijo algo seria por mi respuesta anterior-  
Harry- Un año, y ah sido hermoso- Mentí si es cierto pero es que no me simpatizaba mucho la manera en la que me hablaban, pero no importo yo realmente amaba a Paula-  
Maura- Lindo, pero imagino que por el momento no importa lo que pase aqui, no?, pues ya que ella no esta aquí y solo es tas tu y roba novios de tu hermana. Dijo acercándose a mi-  
Harry- Ehh…pues….-me coloque nervioso, corría electricidad por mis venas, era extraño- oye y porque le dices roba novios a mi hermana, ella no es asi ella tiene a su novio y se aman- dije algo molesto mientras reaccionaba un poco, por lo anterior que me había dicho-  
Zara- Ah si y quien es su novio Zayn- dijo riendo- porque por lo visto yo vi que ella quería algo con james  
Harry- Zayn James ustedes de que carajos me hablan, el novio de mi hermana se llama Josh y ya no tengo porque contestarles mas preguntas estúpidas- Me aleje de las chicas, estaba realmente molesto como era que decían que el novio de mi hermana era Zayn y que estaba tras un tal James, entre a la casa donde era la fiesta y vi a Zayn y a Kristen en la barra, me acerque a ellos

#Narra _

Estaba bailando con Edward, bailamos unas lentas, unas algo movidas, el era bastante gracioso, me gusto mucho pasar tiempo con el  
Edward- Que te parece si vamos por algo de beber?- dijo tomado mi mano  
-Calro, vamos no estaría mal- nos dirigimos a la barra y vi que allí estaba Zayn Kristen y Harry, al llegar note que Harry estaba bastante serio, era como si hubiese visto a su peor enemigo, parecía que fuera a aniquilar a alguien, Zayn parecía estar bastante entretenido hablando con Kristen y Kristen igual  
Kristen- Que tal la estas pasando _?- dijo con un tono muy amable-  
-Muy bien- le conteste cortezmente- Hey Harry que sucede con tigo parece que fueras a matar a alguien con esa cara que traes-  
Edward- Hola amigo-dijo tomado la mano de Zayn-  
Zayn- Que tal todo- dijo estrechado su mano-  
Edward- Todo muy bien, Hola kristen- dijo saludándole- no sabia que aun seguían juntos  
Kristen- Hola Edwards, si ha sido maravilloso todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos- dijo tomado la mano de Zayn-  
Zayn- Hey Hey- dijo algo alterado- cual tiempo juntos nuestra relación acabo hace mucho-dijo soltándose de la mano de Kristen  
Edward- Asi que ya no están eh, entonces linda que te parece si bailamos- dijo refiriéndose a Kristen, ella asintió con la cabeza y le siguió hasta la pista de baile-  
Yo me quede con Zayn y Harry en la barra, Edward me había parecido bastante interesado  
Harry- Podemos Hablar _- dijo tomadome del brazo y halando hacia la puerta de atrás  
-Claro, Zayn ya volvemos- dije siguiéndole- que pasa Harry?  
Harry- como que te dicen roba novios y que eres novia de zayn. Dijo con un tono bastante molesto-  
-Como puedes decirme eso Harold, me estás diciendo robanovios, eres un grosero y claro que no pretendo a zayn, el yo yo solo somos amigos mi novios esta en _ y tu mas que nadie aquí lo sabe, quien carajos te dijo eso- me altere bastante en ese momento al inicio abrí mis ojos como platos, mi hermano aun no conocía a nadie de la escuela a la que yo iba y ya le decían esas cosas, ya me sospechaba quienes habían podido ser las plásticas de mi salón, Lauren Maura Carol y Zara como pueden esas cuatro hacer esto-  
Harry- Es el colmo que me contestes de esa manera yo solo te estaba preguntando algo- dijo cruzándose de brazos-  
-y es que quien te crees para preguntarme esas cosas, mama?- en ese momento una lagrima broto de mi ojo no sabia si de la rabia o por lo que Harry me había dicho, Harry y so algunas veces peleábamos pero nunca me había llamado robanovios-  
Harry- no te pongas asi de niña llorona porque no te eh hecho nada solo pregunte algo y si no quieres contestarme pues no lo hagas si- dijo abrazandome-  
.Me molesta que creas esas cosas cuando sabes que no son asi, nisiquiera llevamos un mes aquí como para creer que pretendo tener algo con zayn y menos que ando robándole los novios a las chicas- dije seria mientras Harry secaba con su mano la lagrima que había caído por mi mejlla-  
Harry- ya esta bien _, entremos si

#Narra Zayn

No sabia por que Harry había llamado a _ para que salieran a hablar, mientras ellos salieron una chica se acerco a mi  
x- Hola lindo, Que tal la estas pasando- decía con una voz seductora  
-Muy bien gracias- dije en un tono seco, cuando me gire vi a Perrie-  
Perrie -Porque tan seco cariño, mejor bailamos un rato te parece?- dijo tomándome la mano y llevándome hacia la pista de baile-  
Seguí a Perrie hasta la pista de baile y me dispuse a bailar con ella un buen, ella era hermosa no puedo mentir, tenia un carácter prepotente, unos ojos azules hermosos, como si vieras el cielo, su problema es que no era sincera con sus palabras, algunos meses atrás ella me había propuesto que saliéramos y yo acepte, pero unas dos o tres semanas después note que ella me colocaba el cuerno con Fred, uno de mis mejores amigos asi que decidimos cortar, luego de eso me entere que no había sido solo con el asi que me decepcionaba cada minuto un poco mas, bueno en fin esa es solo una de las cuantas razones por las cuales no me enamoro.  
Perrie- Que sucede con tigo porque estas tan tenso?- dijo acercandoce cada vez mas a mi anatomía  
-No es nada- dije mentiras la verdad era que solo podía pensar en donde estaba _, ese sentimiento extraño volvía a mi estomago y a mi mente recorriéndome por la sangre  
Perrie- tu no eres así, déjate llevar y recuerda esos buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, recuerdas?- dijo ella casi robando mi aire

#Narrador

Y asi paso el resto de la noche Zayn bailando con su ex Perrie, Harry volvió con las "amigas" de _, Kristen desapareció por ese lapso de tiempo, y _ ella se quedo en la barra platicando con un chico nuevo que había conocido llamado Santiago  
Eran las 2:30am y la fiesta ya estaba en sus últimos pasos, _ ya estaba completamente cansada, y con unos tragos de mas, Harry estaba con Lauren en el patio trasero de la casa besándose con ella, y Zayn besando a Perrie en la pista.

#Narra _

Estaba completamente mareada, no sabia que pasaba con mi cuerpo era como si tuviera que pedirle permiso a mi mente para mover una de mis piernas y luego la otra me sentía terrible  
Santiago- Te sientes bien?, necesitas algo- que estupupida pregunta, se notaba que estaba mal a lo lejos, aunque era tierno de su parte preguntármelo-  
-Podrias alcanzarme un vaso con agua porfavor- le dije algo tierna-  
Santiago- por supuesto preciosa- se dirigió a la nevera del bar y me trajo un vaso- Ten aca esta  
-Gracias- dije tomando el vaso, decidida a tomar un poco levante la cara y vi a lo lejos a Zayn besando a una chica de cabello rubio, la piel se me puso de punta al verlo, corria fuego por mi cuerpo, que era esto, eran celos, porfavor _ que pasa con tigo no los conces ni hace diez días y ya te gusta….. decía para mi misma, nose que sucedió en ese momento con mi cuerpo fue como si algo me impulsara, como si mi mente dejara de pensar y le dejara los actos al corazón, me levante de la silla donde estaba dejando atrás a Santiago y me dirigi directamente a donde estaba Zayn, cuando llegue hasta allí lo separe de aquella chica y…..


	14. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

#Narra _  
Lo separe de aquella chica que le besaba apasionada mente y de in impolso de mi corazón lo bese, deje que mi mundo se fuera por el avismo, en ese momento sentí calor en la sangre sus labios eran perfectos, ligeros dulces y suaves como el algodón de azúcar, mis brazos pasaron por su nuca y los suyos por mi cintura acercando hacia el, lueg

o de unos segundos nos separamos por falte de aire, en ese momento vi que la chica rubia me miraba bastante mal casi me comia con su mirada fría, en ese momento sentí la mano de Zayn en mi rostro, y su respiración cerca a mi cuello, no supe que hacer y lo único que vino a mi mente fue salir corriendo de allí, Salí rápidamente hacia el patio tracero, cuando abri la gran puerta de vidrio para salir, vi a Harry sentado en la pila con agua, besando a una chica, "quien carajos era esa?" me preguntaba yo, pero no sabia que hacer si me acercaba Harry se molestaría, pero si lo dejaba allí dejaría como si nada hubiera pasado y no era justo para Paula, me acerque a Harry y esa mujerzuela

Que carajos te pasa eh Harry?, como puedes venir a besarte aquí con esta sabiendo que tienes novia?- dije seria-  
Harry- _ no es lo que parece es….-dijo con la voz algo quebrada-  
-Es que que Harry que mentira vas a inventar, que ya te olvidaste de Paula TU NOVIA- remarque, Harry se separo de la chica, realmente no me había fijado en quien era- Lauren? Eres tu?  
Lauren- Hola _- Dijo bajando su mirada  
.Eres un patan Harry- dije alejándome de ambos y dejándoles con las palabras en la boca-  
Salí lo mas rápido que pude de allí, ya quería irme a casa, bueno, si a casa, queri estar ya en _tp_ estaba totalmente confundida no sabia que había pasado con migo era como si mi mente hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y este actuara como si quien pensara fuera su estomago, Sali de la casa y me dirigí a cruzar la acera, escuche que un auto hacia sonar su bocina y…

#Narra Zayn

Mientras bailaba con Perrie sentía como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, estábamos tan cerca como para besarnos, como para recordar un poco de esos viejos tiempos, hasta que ella corto por completo esos milímetros que separaban nuestros labios, me beso, si así como antes, pero no sentí lo mismo nada de electricidad ni de calor en la sangre, nada fue nulo como si mis labios tocasen un hielo, solo un frio penetrante y ya, en ese momento sentí que alguien me halo del brazo, vi que era _, si esa hermosa chica, o por dios Zayn que pasa con tigo, tu no eres de esos que se enamoran me decía dentro de mi, _ me miro fijamente a los ojos, y me beso, si los labios de esa hermosa chica tocaron los míos, esos hermosos labios con un grosor perfecto y de color rojo con sabor a fresas, encajaban perfectos en mis labios, sentí electricidad en mi cuerpo, calor en mis venas, como diría una niña cursi mariposas en el estomago, sentí como ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello, y jugaba con mi cabello, yo pase mis brazos por su cintura esa perfecta cintura, luego de unos segundos _ separo de mi y miro fijamente a Perrie quien la miraba seca y fríamente, aniquilándola con la mirada cosa que a _ no le importo, _ dio una vuelta y salió caminando rápidamente hacia el patio trasero, en ese momento intente seguirle, pero Perrie no me lo permitió me tomo fuertemente del brazo enterrándome sus largas uñas

Perrie- Quien es esa? Tu noviesita, o una de tus chicas?- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-  
-No es ninguna de mis chicas, es mi novia, y acabo de cometer un error al dejar que tu me besaras, fue estúpido dejarme llevar por el momento sabiendo que mi novia es mucho mejor que tu- dije frio  
Perrie- Pues vete con esa, para ver si es mejor que yo- dijo desafiante-  
-Claro que me ire con ella, que esperabas que me quedaría aquí con tigo, eres ilusa o que- le dije eso y me gire pasa salir al patio donde se había dirigido _, a lo lejos escuchaba como Perrie balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, pero no me importaban

#Narra Harry  
Yo estaba en el patio sentado en una pila felizmente con una de las amigas de mi hermana, su nombre era, ehh…. Creo que olvide su nombre, bueno realmente no era importante, platicábamos felizmente hasta que llegamos al tema del amor y esas cosas  
Lauren- y tienes novia?- dijo ella acercándose a mi-  
-no sabia que contestar, pero esta vez seria sincero, yo amaba a Paula con todo mi corazón- Si, ella es todo lo que eh esperado en una chica  
Lauren- Ahh si y acaso que tiene ella que no tengan las demás- dijo con una voz muy lenta y ronca-  
-Pues ella es inteligente, risueña, graciosa, comprensiva, hermosa, ella es simplemente perfecta, como ninguna otra chica- dije algo perdido pensando en ella  
Lauren- algo me suena a que no pensabas en ella sino en mi- dijo ella acercándose cada vez mas a mi- solo que yo aparte de todo eso también soy muy sexy- en ese momento sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos y sentía el olor de su perfume, ese olor, ese olor se me hacia conocido, era el mismo perfume que utilizaba Paula, cerre mis ojos y al momento de volverlos a abrir hay la vi era mi novia esa mujer hermosa de la que me enamore hace unos mese a la que nunca traicionaría y la bese, la bese como si hace mese no lo hubiera hecho si con esa pasión que me quemaba el corazón y los labios al tiempo, que hacia que mi corazón no parara, en ese momento mientras la besaba , escuche que se abrió la puerta del patio, pero no me tome la molestia de ver quien era estaba tan concentrado en ella en sus besos, hasta que luego de unos segundos escuche a _

_- Que carajos te pasa eh Harry?, como puedes venir a besarte aquí con esta sabiendo que tienes novia?- dijo seria-  
- _ no es lo que parece es….-dije con la voz algo quebrada-  
-Es que que Harry que mentira vas a inventar, que ya te olvidaste de Paula TU NOVIA- remarco, yo me separo de la chica  
_- Lauren? Eres tu?- dijo mirándole con una ceja arriba  
Lauren- Hola _- Dijo bajando su mirada

Vi como _ se marcho, y yo volví a mi realidad, volví a mirar a la chica vi que no era mi chica no era la que me volvía loco, era Lauren, la amiga de _ a quien había besado, y que le había colocado el cuerno a Paula, me sentía terrible,

Lauren- Lo siento Harry no quería que esto pasara- dijo con la voz hecha añicos  
-No es nada todo fue mi culpa- en ese momento la música que estaba dentro de la casa paro y vi que Zayn salió por la puerta del patio, también escuche la bosina de una carro sonar fuertemente, y luego un golpe seco, pero realmente no me causo emoción alguna

Zayn- Hermano, has visto a _, vi que salió aca hace unos minutos- dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara  
-Si, si estaba aca pero salió hace unos minutos, no la viste- dije triste

En ese momento vi que Kristen salió también por la puerta de patio

Kristen- Harry Harry ven rápido- gritaba desaforandante  
-Que pasa- dije alterado  
Kristen. Es _ ha tenido un accidente afuera- Dijo bastante preocupada  
-Queeeeee?- dije con el corazón en las manos, vi que Zayn salió corriendo hacia la casa, y tiro la pueta de vidrio- y esta bien?  
Kristen- Harry no preguntes tanto y camina- Dijo halándome del b razo hacia la casa

#Narra Zayn

Cuando Sali vi que _ no estaba alli pero vi que si estaba Harry, me acerque a el para preguntarle si la había visto pero me contesto que no luego de eso Kristen salió por la puerta de vidrio gritando a Harry

Kristen- Harry Harry ven rápido- gritaba desaforandante  
Harry -Que pasa- dijo alterado  
Kristen. Es _ ,ha tenido un accidente afuera- Dijo bastante preocupada  
-Queeeeee?- dijo con el corazón en las manos  
En el momento que escuche eso salí corriendo de allí, azote la puerta del patioy entre a la casa, pero note que allí no estaba _, Salí y vi en la acera a muchas personas me acerque a ellas y vi que había un auto estacionado en la mitad de la calle me acerque y la vi, si era _ estaba tirada allí en el suelo, desmayada, sin que su cuerpo reaccionara, vi que un chico le estaba ayudando, realmente no note quien era, intente llegar hasta ella, empuje a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, sentía como mi corazón dejaba de latir, era ese sentimiento de culpa por no haberla detenido o que pasaba con migo, cuando llegue allí me acurruque a su lado a escuchar su reparación, pero no escuchaba nada, quería pensar que lo que me fallaban eran mis oídos, la veía paila y la sentía fría sin ningún movimiento, ni ninguna sonrisa como las que ella solía regalarme a diario, en ese momento solo grite, "que alguien llame una ambulancia porfavor"

#Narra Harry

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de la casa a la acera vi como unas personas rodeaban un auto me acerque allí y vi a mi hermana allí tirada en el suelo y a su lado estaba Zayn tomándole el pulso, en ese momento las lagrimas no demoraron en salir, empoje a todas la malditas personas que solo veian lo que había pasado, pero que no hacían nada, llegue por fin donde mi hermanita, mi pequeña en indefensa hermanita, le tome de la manos y lo único que le decía era "quedate con migo enana no te vayas por favor, no soy nada sin ti" sentí como una parte de mi se apagaba.

#Narrador

Mientras Harry y Zayn estaban con _ dándole apoyo para que siguiera con ellos, sonaba la alarma de la ambulancia, si porfin había llegado, bajaron los paramédicos de ella con una camilla, rápidamente se dirigieron a donde estaba _ alejaron a toda la gente de allí y subieron a _ a la camilla, la subieron a la ambulancia.

Paramédico: Alguien familiar de la señorita?- Harry Zayn y Kristen levanta ron la mano- quien ira con nosotros en la abulancia  
Harry- Yo, yo ire soy su hermano  
Paramédico- Suba rápido. Le indico este a Harry

Harry subió a la ambulancia y Zayn y Kristen se dirigieron al auto de Zayn para ir al hospital

En la ambulancia- Harry tomaba la mano de _ fuertemente tenia miedo, miedo de perderla a su hermana, su única hermana, brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos desaforadamente como un regadera, al llegar al hospital bajaron a _ de la ambulancia y la entraron a urgencias a Harry le indicaron que debía quedarse allí sentado hasta que le dieran información, minutos después llegaron Kristen y Zayn

Zayn- Que pasa? Han dicho algo?  
Harry- Aun nada solo me indicaron que me sentara aquí y esperara alguna nueva información sobre los sucedido- Kristen tomo asiento junto a Harry y paso su brazo por el hombro de Harry abrazándolo y susurrándole cosas al oído  
Zayn caminaba y caminaba mietras eso por los pasillos del hospital, ya casi abriendo un hoyo en el suelo de todas las veces que había pasado por allí, y bien así pasaron las horas unos, dos, tres, cuatro horas, y nada pasaba, eran las 8:30am y el celular de _ sono, Harry lo había tomado cuando levantaron a _ del suelo

#Narra Harry

Senti como llego la ambulancia y levanto a _ del suelo la subieron a la ambulancia, vi sus pertenencias el suelo y las recogi, luego yo me fui con ella en la ambulancia, no la dejaría sola, llegamos al hospital y la llevaron a urgencias, me indicaron que me quedara en sala de espera hasta nuevo aviso y así lo hice me sente allí y luego de unos minutos llegaron Zayn y Kristen, se sentaron junto a mi a esperar que pasaba, Zayn se notaba preocupado no paraba de caminar ni de pasar sus manos por su cabeza, pasaron alrededor cuatro horas y aun no teníamos información de _, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de _ lo saque de su bolsa y vi que era mama

Llamada  
M- Hola linda  
.Hola mama soy Harry-  
M-Hola hijo como va todo por alla-  
-Bien mama- dije triste-  
M-No te escucho convencido hijo, pasa algo?- dijo algo confundida, no sabia que contestar, que le diría que a mi hermana la arroyo un auto, me matarían, pero que tal fuese grave, así que le diría la verdad  
-No mama nada. En ese momento pensé, "carajo di la verdad"  
M- Harry cuéntame que pasa, donde esta _, y porque tienes su móvil?-  
-_ tuvo un accidente estamos en el hospital y por eso tengo su móvil, nose si esta bien o mal o que pasa- dije llorando-  
M- Como puede pasar eso Harry y estabas con ella, tomaremos un vuelo lo mas rápido posible a Londres- en ese momento llegaron, una señora y un señor muy bien arreglados, saludaron a Zayn y a Kristen imagino que deberían ser sus padres, en ese momento la señora se acerco a mi, mama aun seguía en la línea-  
X- Hola, Harry verdad?- dijo alcanzándome su mano-  
-Si un gusto- dije tomando su mano- y usted es?- pregunte inseguro-  
X- Claro, lo siento, mi nombre es Tricia, soy la madre de Zayn, eres el hermano de _ verdad?- dijo sentándose a mi lado  
-Si, discúlpeme un segundo esque hablo con mi madre- dije colocando nuevamente el teléfono en mi oído-  
Tricia- Seguro hijo, pero antes de que termines de hablarle podrías comunicármela- yo solo asentí y volví al teléfono-  
M- Harry Styles no me dejes hablando sola y menos en estos momentos que pasa- dijo cada vez con una voz mas aguda-  
-Nada mama es que llegaron los padres de _ y quieren hablar con tigo, te los comunicare- dije pasando el teléfono a Tricia

Tricia tomo el teléfono y se alejo, no supe de que hablaron, luego de que tricia hablo con mama me devolvió el móvil de _ y me dijo que mama y papa no vendrían que ellos se encargarían de todo.

#Narra Zayn

Luego de todo lo sucedido llegue al hospital estuve allí por unas largas horas mi corazón se hacia añicos, me sentía culpable de que esto le pasara a _ era esa sensación de un nudo en la garganta con unas lagrimas que no pueden brotar de mis ojos por los nervios y se quedal allí trancadas esperando noticias, luego de unos horas papa y mama llegaron al lugar, no supe como pudieron enterarse, de seguro alguien tuvo que avisarles, pero no sabia quien,

Tricia- Que ah pasado con _, ya han dicho algo- dijo alterada, papa no decía ni una sola palabra parecía como paralizado  
-Aun esperamos noticias mama no nos han dicho nada- dije seguro  
Tricia- y con quien estaba cuando esto sucedió Zayn?-  
-no lose, estaba sola creo ella salió de la casa de Edward y en la calle un carro la arroyo y se largo-  
Tricia- y quien es el que esta por allí- dijo señalándome a Harry-  
-Ehh el es Harry el hermano mayor de _- le dije acercándonos hacia Harry quien hablaba por teléfono mientras que por sus ojos brotaban unas cuantas lagrimas  
Tricia- Ire a hablar con el- dije dejándome atrás-

#Narrador

Tricia hablo con la anne mama de _ y le dijo que todo iva a estar bien que no había sido nada grave o que eso era lo que había dicho el doctor, así que la mama de _ le dijo a tricia que no tomaria el vuelo ya que estaba trabajando muy fuerte en esos días, luego de que tricia y anne hablaran, salió un hombre con bata blanca por la puerta corrediza de urgencias, si era el doctor

Dc.- Familiares de la señorita Styles?- dijo mientras miraba una planilla blanca-  
-Aca dijeron- los Malik junto con Harry  
Dc- Bueno pues la señorita _ , esta bien solo fueron unos cuantos golpes bruscos, lo único grave fue que se fracturo la pierna izquierda y tendrá que permanecer con un yeso durante 2 memes- dijo el doctor-  
Zayn- bien, y podemos pasar a verle?- dijo algo intrigado-  
Dc- Claro síganme-

Seguimos al doctor y entramos por la misma puerta corrediza por la cual el había salido, y nos llevo hasta la habitación donde estaba _ abrió la puesta y si alli estaba ella con su pierna izquierda completamente enyesada y conectada a muchos aparatos parecía que en ese momento aun no había despertado

Dc- Entren de a dos por favor- dijo este dejándonos en la puerta y retirándose con su planilla  
Tricia- Chicos entren, yo ire a buscar al doctor para saber cuando le darán de alta a _-  
Claro- asintieron Harry y Zayn al tiempo-

Entraron a la habitación y Harry se acerco primero acaricio la mejilla de _, estaba fría como un cuerpo que perdió la vida, como un cubo de hielo, Zayn se quedo en la parte de debajo de la camilla donde se encontraba _

#Narra _

Me sentía terrible, tenia mareo, no quería abrir mis ojos, tenia frio, pero tenía que ser valiente, abrí mis ojos lentamente, y allí estaba mi hermano, acariciando mi mejilla, sentía el calor y la delicadeza de su mano con la cual me acariciaba

Harry- Heyy! Zayn Zayn abrió los ojos- dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su cara-  
-Hola hermanito- dije con la voz ronca y con un dolor que no podía con el-  
Harry- Enana, estas bien, pensé que aun no despertarías, me has dado el susto de la vida por un momento pensé que te iva a perder, y sabes que no soy el mismo si no es con tigo te adoro hermana te adoro- dijo apretando mi mano mientras besaba mi frente, en ese momento intente girarme, me sentía incomoda recargada hacia ese lado, al momento de girarme intente mover mis piernas, pero no fue tan fácil, no sentía mi extremidad izquierda, no alcanzaba a ver que pasaba con ella, cuando finalmente logre girarme con mucho esfuerzo levante un poco mi cara para ver mi pierna que me preocupaba mucho nunca había sentido esto, era horrible, en ese momento vi mi pierna completamente enrolladla en algo blanco, era incomodo y frio, pero vi que detrás de ella esta Zayn quien me miraba fijamente con cara de tristeza y desesperación.

Zayn- Hola hermosa-dijo mientas se acercaba a mi a mi lado izquierdo-  
Hola Zayn- dije con la voz quebrada  
Zayn- Como te sientes?- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, llena de cables y agujas-  
No muy bien supongo -dije seca, Zayn se acerco a mi y beso la comisura de mis labios, sentí calor en mi cuerpo el que había perdido por todo lo que me había sucedido, electricidad que corria desde mis pies hasta mi corazón-  
Zayn- Me asuste bastante cuando supe de lo que te había pasado, no quería que nada malo te pasara- en ese momento entro a la habitación donde estaba tricia yacerr y el doctor,  
Dc- Parece que tu cambio a sido bastante bueno _, ya tienes colores dijo sonriente este- bueno _, traigo buenas noticias para ti  
-Vamos doc dogame ya me podre ir a casa?- dije feliz  
Dc- Si solo si prometes que no haras ningún esfuerzo físico y que utilizaran la silla de ruedas durante dos semanas- en ese momento mi corazón colapso, que pasaba no podría volver a caminar?-  
-Pero pero..-dije con la voz hecha añicos- podre volver a caminar verdad?  
Dc- Por supuesto _, si haces bien tus terapias y permaneces en la silla estas dos semanas, será como por arte de magia- dijo sonriente- bueno _ eso ha sido todo en un rato vendrán las enfermeras y te desconectaran de todo y podras irte a casa-  
Gracias doc- alcance a decir antes de que este cruzara la puerta de salida-  
Tricia- y bien linda como te sientes?-  
-Mucho mejor al saber que podre volver a utilizar mis tacones- dije feliz, Tricia rio de igual manera-  
Tricia- Bueno linda eso me encanta, ire a llamar a las enfermeras para que puedas ir a casa, bien- dijo saliendo de la habitación, en ese momento Yacerr se acerco a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
Yacerr- Linda que gusto que te sientas bien- dijo y beso mi frente- te traje este chocolate para que endulces tu vida, este si que era un hombre tierno eh-  
-Gracias Yacerr gracias por todo en verdad- dije  
Yacerr- Bueno linda prepárate pasara que volvamos a casa iré a llamar para que tengan todo listo para que te sientas cómoda- dijo besando mi frente nuevamente y saliendo de allí

#Narra Harry

Mi corazón volvía a su lugar, mi hermana estaba bien, solo tenía que cuidarse mucho, quisiera no dejarla sola, luego de que el doctor y los papas de Zayn hablaran con ella me acerque

-Enana llamo mama-  
_-y le has contado lo que me sucedió- dijo nerviosa  
-Debia hacerlo- conteste sincero-  
_- y que te dijo ella-  
-Que vendían a ver como estabas y que había pasado con tigo-  
_- Harry por favor se van a molestar muchísimo y probablemente nos devolverán con ellos- dijo mientras la sonrisa de su rostro desparecía-  
-Aun n termino enana espera, Tricia hablo con mama y le dijo que no debía preocuparse, que ellos se encargarían de todo así que mama se calmo y no vendrán- comente mientras a _ se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro nuevamente-  
_- Me has matado del susto idiota- dijo golpeado mi hombro

#Narra Zayn

Luego de que doctor nos dejara en la habitación de _ me sentí bien tranquilo al sabes que estaba bien, al sabes que nada tan malo le había sucedido y que ahora más que nunca la podría cuidar, al acercarme a ella y hablarse sentí paz en mi interior y mas al besarla nuevamente calor en las venas finalmente el docto dijo que hoy le darían de alta a _ y que se podría ir con nosotros a casa seria perfecto.

#Narrador

Horas después llegaron las enfermeras y desconectaron completamente a _, dejándola libre en una silla de ruedas para que pudiera ir a casa, los Malik fueron muy amables y le ofrecieron a Harry quedarse en su casa ya que era bastante grande,

Y bien asi pasó un mes…. Ya era hora de que a _ le quitaran el yeso de su pierna, _ se encontraba en su cuarto con su computadora y en ese momento entro Zayn a la habitación, desde el dia del accidente Zayn había estado muy pendiente de ella como siempre, pero pasaba que Zayn había resuelto nuevamente su relación con Kristen, si era extraño pero habían rehecho su relación, pero era obvio, Zayn sonreía por _, era como si al momento de besar a Kristen no la viese a ella sino a _, era extraño pero sucedió, al momento de que Zayn entro a su cuarto la computadora de _ sono, si era una llamada algo extraña e inesperada, como si los muertos volviesen a cobrar vida, bueno si asi.


End file.
